DivineClan: Song of a New Dawn
by Wolfspirit of SunriseClan
Summary: Warriors/Greek Mythology/Troy crossover. The dysfunctional family of gods, goddesses, and heroes are thrust off of Mt. Olympus and into the lives of Clan cats. To top it all off, Jayfeather finds himself drawn to a strange golden kit named Achilles.
1. Allegiances

Look very closely at the names of the DivineClan warriors, and you'll see that each name reflects their old life as gods. For example, Zeus is Lightningstar, and in Greek Mythology, he was the god of lightning. Anyways, DivineClan has no queens or kits currently, and since gods and goddesses never age, there will be no elders in DivineClan, ever.

**Allegiances**

**StarClan (main characters)**

**Rulers: Wojtuso- magnificent blue-white tom with green eyes.**

**Glacier - beautiful red classic tabby she-cat with startling blue eyes.**

**StarClan Council:**

**Thunderstar (Founder)- large, auburn tom with huge white paws and amber eyes.**

**Shadowstar (Founder)- lithe, jet-black she-cat with green eyes.**

**Windstar (Founder)- athletic, long-legged dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes.**

**Riverstar (Founder)- long-furred silvery-gray tom with green eyes.**

**Skystar (Founder)- long-legged, sandy-colored she-cat with green eyes.**

**Bluestar- beautiful, blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes.**

**Whitestorm- big white tom with yellow eyes.**

**Yellowfang- long-furred, dark gray she-cat with a broad face and orange eyes.**

**Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive bushy red tail.**

**Lionheart- majestic, lion-like ginger tabby tom with green eyes.**

**Tallstar- noble black and white tom with a very long tail and amber eyes.**

**Spottedleaf- beautiful, dappled dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes.**

**Oakheart- handsome reddish-brown tom.**

**Silverstream- beautiful, slender silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Feathertail- she-cat. (see Silverstream)**

**Stonefur- handsome blue-gray tom with battle-scarred ears.**

**The Place of No Stars** **(main characters)**

**Ruler: Demon- evil red-black tom with glowing red eyes.**

**Warriors:**

**Scourge- small black tom with one white paw and evil blue eyes.**

**Bone- massive black and white tom.**

**Tigerstar- large dark brown tabby tom with long front claws and amber eyes.**

**Hawkfrost- large dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes.**

**Darkstripe- sniveling, thin gray-black striped tom.**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: Firestar- handsome, flame-colored ginger tom with green eyes.**

**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

**Deputy: Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.**

**Medicine Cat: Leafpool- pretty, light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, a white chest, and amber eyes.**

**Apprentice, Jayfeather**

**Warriors:**

**Graystripe- long-haired gray tom with a darker stripe down his back and amber eyes. **

**Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom. **

**Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with distinctive darker stripes and pale, leafy green eyes. **

**Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom. **

**Apprentice, Hollypaw**

**Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes**.

**Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom.**

**Brightheart- ginger and white she-cat with a ravaged face.**

**Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.**

**Apprentice, Foxpaw **

**Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes.**

**Apprentice, Lionpaw**

**Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Spiderleg- long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes.**

**Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes.**

**Apprentice, Icepaw**

**Berrynose-cream-colored tom.**

**Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat.**

**Mousewhisker- gray and white tom with orange eyes.**

**Apprentice, Toadpaw**

**Cinderashes-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Poppyseed- tortoiseshell she-cat.**

**Honeytail- light brown tabby she-cat.**

**Apprentices:**

**Lionpaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes**.

**Hollypaw- lithe, jet-black she-cat with green eyes.**

**Jayfeather- blind gray tabby tom with blue eyes.**

**Foxpaw- auburn tom with amber eyes.**

**Icepaw- white she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Rosepaw- dark cream she-cat.**

**Toadpaw- black and white tom.**

**Queens:**

**Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: None**

**Daisy- long-furred, cream-colored she-cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits: None**

**Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits: Unborn**

**Elders:**

**Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight.**

**Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat.**

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader: Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws. **

**Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

**Deputy: Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat.**

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom with blue eyes.**

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Oakfur- small brown tom.**

**Rowanclaw- ginger tom.**

**Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.**

**Smokefoot- black tom.**

**Toadfoot- dark brown tom.**

**Apprentice, Flamepaw**

**Marshtail- muscular black tom**

**Appleleaf- small light brown tabby she-cat.**

**Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat.**

**Owlscreech- small sandy-colored tom.**

**Apprentices:**

**Tigerpaw- large, tiger-striped brown tabby tom with amber eyes.**

**Flamepaw- dark ginger tom with green eyes.**

**Dawnpaw- dainty pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Queens:**

**Snowbird- pure white she-cat, kits: Unborn**

**Elders**

**Cedarheart- dark gray tom.**

**Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.**

**WindClan:**

**Leader: Onestar- small brown tabby tom.**

**Deputy: Ashfoot- gray she-cat.**

**Medicine Cat: Barkface- short-tailed brown tom**

**Apprentice, Kestrelflight**

**Warriors:**

**Tornear- tabby tom.**

**Crowfeather- handsome, smoky gray-black tom with blue eyes.**

**Apprentice, Heatherpaw**

**Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom.**

**Whitetail- small white she-cat.**

**Apprentice, Breezepaw**

**Nightcloud- black she-cat.**

**Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws.**

**Harespring- brown and white tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Heatherpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Breezepaw- black tom with amber eyes.**

**Kestrelflight-fluffy, light ginger tabby tom with gray eyes.**

**Queens:**

**Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes, kits: Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and Swallowkit**

**Elders:**

**Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell queen.**

**Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom.**

**RiverClan:**

**Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with emerald eyes.**

**Deputy: Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing- beautiful, dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Apprentice, Willowbreeze**

**Warriors:**

**Blackclaw- smoky black tom.**

**Apprentice, Sneezepaw**

**Reedwhisker- black tom.**

**Voletooth- small brown tabby tom.**

**Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Beechfur- light brown tom.**

**Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom.**

**Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat.**

**Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat.**

**Apprentice, Mallowpaw**

**Pouncetail- ginger and white tom.**

**Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat.**

**Minnowskill- delicate, but tough gray tabby she-cat with soft fur.**

**Pebblestream- reddish-brown tom.**

**Apprentices:**

**Sneezepaw- clumsy gray tom.**

**Mallowpaw- graceful white she-cat.**

**Willowbreeze- graceful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Queens:**

**Icewing- white she-cat with green eyes, kits: Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit.**

**Elders:**

**Heavystep- thickset tabby tom**

**Swallowtail- dark tabby she-cat.**

**Stonestream- gray tom.**

**DivineClan:**

**Leader: Lightningstar (Zeus)- magnificent dark red ginger tabby tom with classic tabby markings and green eyes.**

**Apprentice, Noblepaw**

**Deputy: Stealthystep (Athena)- beautiful, long-furred white she-cat with stormy gray eyes.**

**Apprentice, Battlepaw**

**Medicine Cat: Gentleheart (Hestia)- gentle, cream-colored she-cat with turquoise eyes.**

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**Warriors: **

**Lynxclaw (Hera)- beautiful and graceful long-furred she-cat with glowing pale ginger fur and pale green eyes. **

**Apprentice, Riverpaw **

**Seastorm (Poseidon)- majestic, silver-gray tom with a white chest and turquoise eyes. **

**Darkshadow (Hades)- muscular black tom with stormy gray eyes. **

**Corntail (Demeter)- pretty golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Sunburst (Apollo)- splendid ginger and white tom with green eyes.**

**Apprentice, Hunterpaw**

**Moonshadow (Artemis)- she-cat. (see Sunburst)**

**Apprentice, Mistypaw**

**Lovinggaze (Aphrodite)- incredibly beautiful, slender white she-cat with distinct yellow flecks and blue eyes.**

**Apprentice, Swanpaw**

**Warcry (Ares)- handsome gray tom with classic black stripes and piercing yellow eyes.**

**Apprentice, Libertypaw**

**Shellclaw (Thetis)- white she-cat with sea-green eyes.**

**Oceanbreeze (Amphitrite)- she-cat. (see Shellclaw)**

**Fireblaze (Hephaestus)- simple, but elegant humble gray-black tom with a slight limp and green eyes.**

**Wingglider (Hermes)- small, but majestic ginger tom with white paws and green eyes.**

**Youngstripe (Hebe)- youthful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes..**

**Grapeleaf (Dionysus)- handsome white tom with blue-gray patches and deep blue eyes.**

**Braveheart (Hercules)- muscular ginger and white tom with yellow eyes.**

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Flowertail (Persephone)-pretty, slender pale gray she-cat with green eyes.**

**Pantherstealth (Polydeuces)- long-furred, black and white tom with blue eyes.**

**Horsetail (Castor)- tom. (see Pantherstealth)**

**Apprentices:**

**Noblepaw (Hector)- long-furred, dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. **

**Battlepaw (Achilles)- scrawny, long-furred golden tabby tom with blue-gray eyes. **

**Hunterpaw (Orion)- long-legged, light brown tom with yellow eyes. **

**Riverpaw (Aeneas)- golden tom with a white chest and blue eyes. **

**Leafpaw (Briseis)- beautiful dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with dark gray, cream, and white patches, a white chest, and green eyes. **

**Mistypaw (Andromache)- pretty, silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.**

**Swiftpaw (Patroclus)- tom. (see Battlepaw)**

**Libertypaw (Paris)- tom. (see Noblepaw)**

**Swanpaw (Helen)- stunning, long-furred white she-cat with yellow flecks and blue eyes.**

**Dovepaw (Cupid)- white tom with yellow eyes.**

**Cats Outside Clans:**

**Slashyclaws (Eris)- skinny black she-cat with a scarred face, a missing, eye, and one ice-blue eye.**

**Stripes- large silver tabby tom with dark stripes and amber eyes.**

**Flick- skinny light brown tom with large pointed ears.**

**Flora- dark brown and white she-cat with green eyes.**

**Twist- young tortoiseshell she-cat with white stripes on her face.**

**Fanglicker- skinny gray tabby tom with chewed ears.**

**Flame- pale ginger tom with blue eyes.**

**Black Heart- black tom with reddish flecks and yellow eyes.**

**Blood- reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes.**

**Whiskers- gray and white tom with green eyes.**

**Savage- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. **


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Warriors, nor do I own the genius works of art known as Greek Mythology.

This is my first fanfic ever, so please be gentle. For those of you who have never read Greek Mythology, you may have a small disadvantage while reading this. But don't worry. If you understand Warriors, then you will grasp this story well. I will be adding some elements from the movie "Troy" to this story, but most of it is based on Greek Mythology. If you have read Greek Mythology, then enjoy the story, and please read and review!

**Prologue**

Starry moonlight reflected on six Clan cats, turning their pelts to white flame. Seven majestic cats, all part of the StarClan Council, stood calmly surveying the six confused medicine cats. The medicine cats were from different Clans, and it was strange that they'd all been brought together in the sacred Dream Fields, especially Mothwing, who did not believe in StarClan or share dreams with them. Unease swept through the cats. The only time that all the medicine cats were brought together in the sacred Dream Fields was if something big was going to happen to the Clans. Finally, Leafpool, a pretty light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and amber eyes spoke.

"Why have you brought all the medicine cats together?" her voice, though shaky, was relatively calm.

""And why in the sacred Dream Fields?" Jayfeather mewed curiously. Jayfeather was Leafpool's apprentice, and he was blind. But he was a most unusual and powerful cat, for he possessed the Sight, a power that gives one the ability to read minds and walk the paths of other cat's dreams.

Glacier and Wojtuso, StarClan's rulers, glided forward bathed in glorious starlight. Even the Founders bowed their heads in deepest respect. When they spoke, their voices were quiet and mystical.

"You must go back and warn your Clans of an ancient Clan coming to the forest. They are most divine, and they will shape your destinies and change your lives."

Littlecloud, Leafpool, Willowbreeze, Jayfeather, Kestelflight, and Mothwing all began to murmur excitedly. Jayfeather could feel the excitement coming off of the Council in waves, so he knew that the new Clan was nothing to worry about, yet he couldn't help asking,

"Will this new Clan change our lives for the better or for the worst?"

Windstar, an athletic, long-legged dark brown she-cat with amber eyes mewed, "Fear not, little one. This new Clan will bring an era of glory and change among the Clans. They are divine and immortal."

"They will do many great things for you and the Clans," purred Thunderstar, a large auburn tom with white paws and amber eyes.

"They will become your dear friends, and you will become their dear friends," hissed Shadowstar, a lithe, jet-black she-cat with green eyes.

"But you must have an open mind," warned Wojtuso, the majestic, blue-white tom with green eyes. "Not all of the cats are good, and one will be possessed by the dark cats in the Place of No Stars."

Glacier, a beautiful dark ginger tabby she-cat with the most bluest of eyes, came to stand beside her mate. She spoke in her soft, but firm voice.

"This is a dysfunctional Clan, and they are very quarrelsome and petty. In this powerful Clan, sibling mates with sibling, tempers fly over, the pettiest of things, and anyone who opposes or offends them is struck dead."

Jayfeather and his friends listened in horror. How could they be dear friends with a Clan of savages?

As though he could read their minds, Wojtuso whispered a prophecy:

_When an ancient family of old, are thrust into the lives of cats,_

_They will bring with them a new dawn._

_However, Tiger will try to control the golden apprentice and _

_slashing claws will bring grief and darkness._

_Jay, Lion, and Holly must help the golden apprentice choose his path and _

_only when embers die, will there finally be peace._

Golden apprentice? Slashing claws? Tiger? What does the Council mean? thought Jayfeather in despair.

"Remember," whispered the Council as they departed in a swirling mist. "Have an open mind."

The medicine cats awoke with gasps.

"What do we do now?" mewed Mothwing.

"We warn the Clans," declared Leafpool gravely.


	3. Into the Wild

**Into the Wild**

A magnificent dark ginger tabby tom crawled to his feet and slowly took in his surroundings. He was in a snowy forest full of wildlife and bare, lifeless trees. The quiet wood was blanketed with snow, and it was extremely cold. A snowflake landed lightly on the cat's nose. He lapped it up, and felt it bite at his tongue like fire, yet it had no distinct taste.

"I must have been knocked out," he said. "Or maybe I'm losing my sanity!" With that thought, the cat started to let out a bellow, but all that came out was a caterwaul.

The tomcat was no ordinary tabby. He was Zeus, ruler of the sky, lord over all the gods and goddesses, god of thunder and lightning, and yet here he was, not in Mt. Olympus but in a cold, bleak wood. Zeus suddenly feared he had been overthrown. As he looked up toward Olympus, he could not see it. All he saw was a wide expanse of blue sky. Zeus was frightened. _What had happened?_ He broke into a terrified run. The naked earth thrust his loneliness more forcibly upon him. He plunged through the forest in despair. Oh, what he wouldn't give to see his five other siblings, or the Greeks fighting the Trojans, or his 100 other children. All day he ran. Being a god, he could have run forever but eventually stopped. It wasn't that he was tired; he was just tired of running.

He came to a wide clearing in the in the woods. To his right, a small stream, despite the cold, was flowing steadily. Zeus took a look at his reflection, and when he did, he let out a heartbroken caterwaul. For he was a cat! A very handsome cat at that. Just like he had as a god, Zeus looked powerful, majestic, and regal as a cat. He was a fiery-red ginger tabby tom and around his neck, he bore a thick mane. His eyes were a deep, leafy green color, and the expression in them was of despair. How had this happened? What about the rest of his divine family? Where were they? Where was he? Was he in a part of his brother, Hades' domain.

Suddenly, a soft mew interrupted his thoughts. Standing by the river, a beautiful she-cat with glowing pale ginger fur and pale green eyes, a lighter copy of Zeus really, was studying her reflection in dismay. She threw back her head and let out a wail. Zeus recognized her at once. It was his wife, also his sister, Hera.

"Oh Hera!" he cried in jubilation. "I am so happy to see you!" He rushed toward her, took her off balance, and if at all possible, tried to hug her.

"Get off of me brother!" she hissed. "This is very touching and all, but I want to know, where are we? What are we? Why and how did this happen?"

"I don't know," Zeus replied. "It's as if we were thrown from the sky."

Were we?" whispered Hera fearfully.

"No, I do not recall any such thing," mewed Zeus. "All I know is that we're cats now, and we must deal with it."

"Are we still gods though?" questioned Hera. "Do we still have our powers? Are we still immortal?"

"I wish I knew the answers," meowed Zeus in reply. "I hope so, but look at us. We are small, we are weak, and for the first time in our lives, we are not the all-powerful rulers over everything."

"Where is everyone else though?" hissed Hera. "Did we all turn into cats?"

"I don't know," growled Zeus. "So quit nagging."

Hera huffed indignantly but kept quiet.

That night was a long and painful one. Zeus and Hera were no longer quarreling spouses but siblings that loked out for each other.

"Wait. So you're saying that a Clan of ancient timed will be coming to the forest?" A handsome ginger tom with green eyes questioned Leafpool and Jayfeather. He was Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan, and he was pacing in his den as Leafpool brought back StarClan's message.

"Yes," Leafpool mewed back to her father. "We were all brought together in the Dream Fields to receive from the StarClan Council. They told us that this Clan would bring a new dawn and change to the Clans."

"But not bad change," Jayfeather hastily put in. He searched Firestar's mind for any sign of fear or apprehension, but all he could sense in Firestar was genuine curiosity.

"Any prophecies?" he prompted the medicine cats, and Jayfeather could feel his excitement.

Leafpool nodded and calmly recited Wojtuso's prophecy:

_When an ancient family of old_

_Are thrust into the lives of cats_

_They will bring with them a new dawn_

_However, Tiger will try to control the golden apprentice and slashing claws will bring grief and darkness_

_Jay, Lion, and Holly must help the golden apprentice choose his path_

_And only when embers die will there be peace._

When Leafpool finished speaking, Firestar's eyes darkened momentarily but then cleared. He glanced at Jayfeather and Leafpool and his next words were calm and cool.

"Very well. I will address the Clan later." He bounded out of his den into the cold leaf-bare air, and Jayfeather heard him say to himself, "Perhaps this prophecy is linked to the "kin of your kin" prophecy.

Hearing this, Jayfeather dashed from his mentor's side, and out into the cold air. He ran to the apprentices' den, almost forgetting to be careful and use his other senses to guide him.

Just wait until he told Lionpaw and Hollypaw about _this_!


	4. Reunion

**SilRain- ****thank you for your wonderful review. Trust me, the Clans **_**will **_**shocked, and as the prophecy stated, one of the apprentices will turn to the dark side.**

**Reunion**

"So tell me again," mewed Zeus. "Do you have any recollection of what happened?"

"No," his sister replied. "But for once in my life, not including the time I was in our father Cronus' stomach, I feel helpless and powerless."

"As do I," agreed Zeus bleakly.

Suddenly, they came to a wide expanse of rock bordered by steel walls. On the hard expanse of rock, there were two yellow lines.

"What is this?" breathed Hera.

"It looks like something our son Hephaestus would make," Zeus replied, reaching out a paw to touch it. (AN: Hephaestus was the god of steel and fire, and he built almost everything on Mt. Olympus.) The ice on the rock stung him and he cried out. He turned to glance at Hera, only to see her frozen with fear and awe. When Zeus saw why, he felt cold shock grip him, for coming their way was a closed chariot with windows and steel. On the bottom of the chariot, there were two round rubber objects, and it made a horrible roaring sound. As the strange chariot passed them, Zeus and Hera's fur stood up on their backs. They let out awed gasps.

"Zeus, I've never seen a chariot like that before," Hera mewed.

"It didn't even need to be pulled by horses," Zeus hissed. "Do you know what this means? This means Hephaestus must be around here somewhere. Only he could build something like this."

"Look Zeus, let's go back into the woods. We'll separate and look for our other siblings. You look for Poseidon and Hades. I'll look for Hestia and Demeter."

"All right," Zeus meowed, as he plunged through the forest calling his brothers' names. He searched and searched, called and called, but there was no sign of the other two Olympians. He caught up with Hera in the clearing again, feeling tired and defeated.

"Listen Zeus," mewed Hera sensibly. "Maybe we are not meant to be gods anymore. Maybe we should just live lives as cats and be happy. We could find some nice human mortals to live with and…"

"NO!" cried Zeus, leaping to his paws. "I'll hear nothing of it. To be inferior to mortals, to eat when they tell you to, sleep where they want you to? No Hera, I will not become a _pet!_" The last part was spat out.

"We may be treated good," argued Hera.

"Forget it," was Zeus' stubborn reply. He soon grew curious when he saw his sister examining some dead ferns.

"Look brother," she urged. As Zeus watched, she breathed life into the ferns. They sprang to life, plush and green.

Zeus felt joyous. "So we still have our powers," he purred.

"Does this mean we're still immortal?" Hera questioned hopefully.

"I hope so," replied Zeus. "I've always said: you can take my thunderbolts, you can take my throne, and you can take my title. But to take my immortality; it's taking away a part of who I am."

"At least we still have each other," came a meow that was feminine, yet filled with strict authority. It was Athena!

The goddess of wisdom and Zeus' favorite daughter, Athena was a cat as well. Lean and muscular, yet graceful, she was a long-furred white she-cat with a thick, bushy tail and stormy gray eyes. She strode calmly up to her father.

"I've been looking for you," her mew was reproachful. "But I suppose it is hard to find me in the snow with a pelt as white as mine."

"Athena, do you remember anything?" Zeus asked his daughter urgently.

"No, not really," replied Athena. "I only remember falling out of the sky."

"Join the crowd," rasped Hera dryly.

"We've always been able to turn ourselves into animals and then turn ourselves back into gods, yet this time we're stuck," meowed Zeus. "I bet this is Demeter's doing. She's the one who is good at turning people and gods into animals."

"Actually you are quite incorrect," purred a pretty golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. It was Demeter. With her was Zeus' other siblings and his son Hephaestus.

"Yes, why would she change us all into cats if it meant she was to become a cat as well? What would she gain from that?" mewed Poseidon, a majestic silver-gray tom with a white chest and turquoise eyes.

Demeter shot him a grateful look and turned to Zeus. "Hades is very clever. Maybe he can change us back."

"I am afraid that I cannot help you anymore than I can help myself," Hades growled. He was a muscular black tom with stormy gray eyes, and his face was grim. "Face it, we're doomed."

"No! There must be a way," cried the gentle Hestia, a cream-colored she-cat with turquoise eyes.

Zeus tried to share her optimism, and not feel the same gloom as his brother. Besides, everything was always gloom and doom with Hades.

"Well look on the bright side," Athena meowed. "We're all incredibly beautiful and majestic for cats, and even if we can't be gods and goddesses anymore, we could still be cat-gods and cat-goddesses."

"Oh thanks, that helped a lot," growled Zeus sarcastically.

"It really wouldn't be that bad," purred Hephaestus, a simple dark gray tom with green eyes.

"Oh yes it would," wailed an incredibly beautiful white she-cat with yellow flecks and blue eyes. Zeus groaned. It was Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.

"My beauty, it's ruined," she continued to wail. "I'm now an ugly, hairy beast."

"You are not," Hephaestus reassured her gently. "You must be the most beautiful cat in the world right now."

"I'm still an ugly beast," she moaned, while Athena rolled her eyes.

"Aphrodite, where did you come from?" Hera questioned in surprise.

"Oh, you didn't know? Everybody else was following me. They should be here soon," Aphrodite mewed, snapping out of her lament.

Zeus' eyes widened as he saw just how many more cats were padding into the snowy clearing.

There was Persephone, Hades wife, in the form of an elegant gray she-cat with green eyes, there were the twins Artemis and Apollo, who were both ginger and white cats with green eyes, there was the bully god of war Ares, a handsome dark gray tabby tom with mean, piecing yellow eyes, there was Hermes, a small, but majestic ginger tom with white paws and green eyes, there was the sea-goddess sisters, Amphitrite and Thetis, both white she-cats with sea-green eyes, there was Hebe and Hercules, grooming each other side by side. Hebe was a youthful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, and Hercules was a ginger and white tom with yellow eyes, and there was Dionysus, a handsome white tom with blue-gray patched and deep blue eyes.

"Well," breathed Zeus. "I hope that's everyone."

"No father," Athena cried. "Look!"

For coming their way were ten, fluffy cute kittens herded by the twins Castor and Polydeuces, both black and white toms with blue eyes. There was Hector, a long-furred dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and his brother Paris, who was the spitting image of him.

Scowling at them was Achilles, a long-furred, scrawny golden tabby tom with blue-gray eyes. Following him was Orion, Poseidon's son. He was a long-legged, light brown tom with yellow eyes.

Zeus and Hera shared amazed glances. The legendary mortal heroes of Greece were kittens, and they were cute!

A pitiful dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes cried for Achilles. It was Briseis, and following her was Helen, Andromache, Cupid, and Aeneas. Helen was a stunningly beautiful, long-furred white she-cat with yellow flecks and blue eyes. Andromache, Hector's wife, was a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Wrestling each other, were Aphrodite's two sons, Cupid and Aeneas. Cupid was a white tom with yellow eyes, and his half-brother Aeneas was a golden tom with a white chest and blue eyes.

"Wait for me!" a tiny kitten cried. He was by far the smallest and cutest kitten. It was Patroclus, Achilles' cousin, and he was his spitting image.

"I'll get you Hector! Fear me! I'm a fierce warrior!" he sqeaked, his tiny voice reverberating around the forest.

Hera snorted with amusement, and Zeus let out deep rumbles of laughter. Athena bounded forward and picked Patroclus up in her teeth and set him down by the other kittens.

Zeus surveyed the cats. Almost all of them were his children. Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hebe, Dionysus, Hercules, Polydeuces, and Castor were all his.

Hephaestus, Ares, and Hebe were his and Hera's. But that was all. The other children were all out of wedlock. Zeus and Hera had gotten into many violent fights over his infidelities.

"Where's Eris?" Hera asked him very quietly. Zeus wondered the same thing. Eris was Zeus and Hera's eldest daughter. She had been more of a devil than a goddess. She had tangled long black hair, pale, almost white skin, and ice-blue eyes. On top of that, she always wore black and had an evil, cackling laugh. Personally, Zeus and Hera did not care. They had loathed her deeply, even if she was their daughter. She was the goddess of discord, chaos, war, and pain, and she had caused a lot of pain and suffering to the war hero Achilles. But that was a different story. Right now, Zeus was happy to be reunited again with his family, and by the looks of it everyone else was two. Achilles licked Briseis, Aeneas, Paris, and Hector all started to play fight, Hebe and Athena touched noses, Hera and Aphrodite were comparing their new appearances, with Hera reassuring Aphrodite that she was still beautiful as a cat, and Helen and Andromache batted at snowflakes with wide eyes. Only Hades seemed gloomy. But then again, Hades was always gloomy. The happy reunion ended, however, when Achilles let out a screech and pinned down Hector.

"I hate you!" the little golden kit screeched. Hector retaliated by biting Achilles' throat and flipping him over. In reality, it was not scary, for two kittens fighting was quite precious. The older cats purred and cooed, but Paris was not amused.

"Let go of my brother!" he squeaked angrily. He dived forward and bit Achilles' heel. Achilles let go of Hector and squealed with pain and outrage. He lunged at Paris and began to chew him around the head, while Briseis tried to calm her friend down.

Meanwhile, Ares had called Athena a filthy name. He then strutted over to tiny Patroclus and began to tease and slap the kit on his head.

"Leave me alone!" the little kit wailed.

"No," Ares laughed. "Why don't you make me?"

"I will!" squeaked Patroclus. He jumped up and bit Ares' gray paw.

Ares let oat a gut-wrenching yowl while Briseis, Helen, and Andromache gave squeals of glee and jumped on Ares. Ares shook them off and groaned, but at that moment, Athena slammed into her brother and beat him up. Ares pulled himself free, and ran to Hera.

"Oh my poor kitten," she cooed. "What did they do to you?"

"They ganged up on me and beat me up," Ares wailed, holding up his sore paw with a whimper.

"Last time I looked Ares, you started it," Zeus stated.

"Oh you just stay out of it," snapped Hera. "Ares is a good little cat."

"What do you mean, "a good little cat"? Zeus hissed.

"That daughter of your needs to be trained to be a proper goddess. Beating my poor baby up; she's a beast, and she causes trouble."

"Nonsense, Athena is very wise," argued Zeus.

"Oh here they go again," Poseidon and Hades sighed, lying down to watch.

"If you ask me, I should be the king of the gods because I'm the oldest," Hades meowed.

"What are you saying?" Poseidon yowled. "Are you saying that just because I'm younger, I don't deserve as much? I'll show you!"

The two brothers, usually on good terms, were now fighting fiercely. They clawed at each other and bit each other's tails.

"STOP IT!" Athena yowled. Poseidon and Hades froze, and Hector and Achilles broke apart.

"Why are we all fighting in a time like this?" Athena mewed. "We were catapulted from Mt. Olympus, morphed into cats, the war heroes are kittens, we're in an unknown place, and yet we fight each other? We are powerless, and we might be mortal now. We face many dangers. We have to stick together."

"All right," Hector mewed. He turned to Achilles. "I'm sorry. I guess we can be friends."

"Well…. okay," Achilles sighed. "I'm sorry too."

"Well look at that," Zeus purred. "If kittens can be mature and make amends, then so can we. I'm sorry Hera."

"As am I," Hera replied.

Poseidon and Hades sulkily apologized, and Athena and Ares touched noses.

"You're still mean," Patroclus squeaked at Hector, but Achilles shooed him away.

As the sun began to fade into the horizon and the stars showed themselves in a blue-black sky, Zeus knew he needed to find his friends a place to stay the night, especially the ten kittens. He raised his tail.

"Come," he commanded, the melancholy from the day before forgotten. The cats followed silently, lithe shapes turned white in the moonlight. They stopped as soon as they came to a huge horse barn shrouded in horse scent.

"Horses!" Hector purred excitedly, for as a human he had been known as the "tamer of horses." He started to bound forward, but Apollo snapped him up in his jaws.

"Stay put," he growled. Zeus, however, was not paying any attention to the horseplace. Instead, he gazed beyond the horseplace at a huge blue-black lake. The lake's waves lapped gracefully, and it was bathed in starlight. For some reason, Zeus felt as if some greater force were calling him to this strange territory. He beckoned with his tail for his companions to follow him. Plunging through gorse and bracken, he ignored all the strange cat scents that seemed to surround this territory. He plunged up a steep hill with the wind in his fur. A feeling of pure excitement consumed him, and he let out a yowl of joy. His companions, likewise, were exhilarated. Finally the thrill of chase ended and Zeus found himself atop a slope in thick woodland. He let out a contented sigh, and gazed down at the star-filled lake. The view was wonderful, and as Zeus stole a glance to his left, he caught sight of a small pool surrounded by rock and stone and fed by a trickling waterfall. Reflected on the pool was bright starlight. Zeus bent down to lap at the water and found it even tasted of cold starlight. He turned to his companions.

"We shall sleep here tonight," he decided. "Something about the starlight on the pool makes everything seem safe." Nobody argued because they were too tired. When the moon was high in the sky, the divine cats fell asleep.


	5. Starry Warriors

Wow, I really have not updated in a while. The reason for this is because I was away at summer camp. Forgive me.

**Starry Warriors**

The cats awoke to find themselves in a beautiful, yet mystery-filled starry forest. The snow was pure and white, yet it was not cold. Scents of prey, stars, and wildlife carried in the gentle breeze. It was very light, and where there was a majestic forest, there was also a star-filled, blue-green lake full of fish. The sky was painted with blood red, coral pink, yellow, and orange. It was one of the most magnificent sunsets one has ever seen.

"What is this place?" Briseis breathed.

"It's beautiful," Hestia purred.

"Our new Olympus," Zeus purred in unison.

"Greetings divine cats," came the raspy purr of a huge auburn tom with big white paws and amber eyes. He, like his surrounding four companions, were bathed gloriously in starlight.

"What brings you here?" questioned a long-furred silvery-gray tom with green eyes.

"That's what we want to know," growled Zeus. "We fell from Mt. Olympus, and we ended up in this forest."

"And now you're in the sacred territory of the StarClan Council and the rulers," a lithe jet-black she-cat with thick fur and green eyes hissed in hostility. "Get out."

"Calm down Shadowstar," mewed an athletic brown she-cat with long legs and yellow eyes. "They've only just arrived."

"I'm Thunderstar," purred the large auburn tom. "You're in StarClan, where good cats go when they die."

"We're dead?" Demeter questioned in horror.

"No, but we have brought you here to explain why you are here," Windstar, the athletic brown she-cat, replied.

"We are all Founders," Riverstar, the silver-gray tom with green eyes mewed. "I, Riverstar, am the Founder of RiverClan, Shadowstar is the Founder of ShadowClan, Thunderstar is the Founder of ThunderClan, Windstar is the Founder of WindClan, and Skystar is the Founder of SkyClan."

"What are Clans?" queried Zeus, flabbergasted.

"I've just named five," Riverstar snapped.

"Don't be so impatient Riverstar," purred Thunderstar, turning to face Zeus. "Clans are a group of wildcats that live under StarClan together," he explained. "They hunt, fight for honor and territory, and live by our sacred code. They live by the huge lake, each with their own preference of territory."

Zeus cocked his head. "So you're saying that each territory is different?" he mewed, his curiosity sparked.

"Oh yes," Skystar put in with a purr. "There is SkyClan, a Clan of fast, bird-hunting, springy-legged warriors. They were honorable and preferred very rocky terrain as their territory. They were a bit reserved and proud around the other Clans, but they were fiercely loyal and courageous right to the very end."

"You keep saying "they", mewed Zeus. "Did something happen to your Clan?"

"Yes," Skystar replied sadly. "We were driven out by the other four Clans because of Twolegs."

Zeus purred in sympathy. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for one to build and rule over a Clan for many generations, only to watch it fall under the rule of their descendants.

Apollo burst out laughing. "Twolegs. That's a funny word. What does it mean?"

"Twolegs are what you used to be," Shadowstar hissed. "Stinking, clumsy animals that stand on their two legs."

"Well now," huffed Zeus, thoroughly offended. "We weren't just any Twolegs. We were the almighty, powerful family of gods and goddesses."

" Yeah. A very dysfunctional family," Shadowstar muttered under her breath.

"Yes, but you aren't anymore," Skystar reminded him gently, ignoring Shadowstar. "You are mortal cats now."

Zeus's heart sank at hearing he was now mortal. But he immediately felt better when Skystar next spoke. "You still have your powers," she purred. "However, they are only to be used for good and not for evil or to punish your offenders."

Zeus nodded and bowed his head slightly.

"What are the other Clans like?" mewed Hera.

"Well, there is ThunderClan, my Clan," Thunderstar purred proudly. "Loyal, compassionate warriors that do what they believe to be right, even if it means breaking our sacred code. They hunt well in thick undergrowth and their prey is variable from birds, squirrels, and rabbits."

"Then there is ShadowClan," Shadowstar hissed proudly. "We prefer marshy, wet, dark forest surrounded by pine trees. We are said to be evil because of a history of bad leadership. It is said that a cold north wind blows into the hearts of every ShadowClan warrior and makes them evil. It is not true however. We are fierce, strong warriors who prefer reptiles as prey."

"My Clan, RiverClan, is a Clan of grace, beauty and water. We are strong, well-fed warriors who are clever, stubborn, and confident. Our prey is fish, and, we are the only Clan that loves water," Riverstar purred in pride.

"My Clan consists of leggy, fast, and athletic warriors who love to sleep under the stars and have a strong faith in StarClan. We make fiercely loyal friends, and we are extremely perseverant. Our prey is mostly rabbit," Windstar mewed.

"Do StarClan have rulers?" mewed Zeus, when each Founder had finished describing their Clan.

"Yes," mewed Thunderstar. "They are Glacier and Wojtuso, a tom and she-cat ruler. Right now you are in Dream Fields, which is a part of the StarClan Council's territory."

"What is the StarClan Council and who else besides the Founders is part of it?" Zeus asked with genuine curiosity.

"Bluestar, Sunstar, Whitestorm, Yellowfang, Redtail, Lionheart, Tallstar, Spottedleaf, Oakheart, Silverstream, Feathertail, and Stonefur are all part of the Council," mewed Thunderstar. "You see, StarClan is not only an afterlife for Clan cats, but some cats were so great and contributed to their Clans so unselfishly during their lives, so they were rewarded by becoming a part of the StarClan Council."

"We are a lot like your Mt. Olympus," explained Windstar. "We are divine, immortal, and we rule over all the Clans."

"But why did you bring us here?" pressed Zeus, who desperately wanted to know more.

"You are to become the fifth lake Clan," a mystical voice purred. Zeus and his companions whipped their heads around to see the rulers of StarClan. Glacier, the she-cat ruler, was a beautiful, slender ginger tabby she-cat with the most beautiful dark blue eyes. The tomcat ruler, Wojtuso, was a handsome blue-white tom with green eyes and muscles that rippled under his thick, sleek pelt. Both were extremely beautiful, and both were bathed in glorious starlight. For once in his life, Zeus was below something. He dipped his head in deepest respect to the rulers and motioned for his companions to do the same. Glacier and Wojtuso purred.

"Greetings new Clan," Wojtuso spoke in a great voice. "You have been brought here by us. We brought you here to change your ways and learn to live, as a real family should. But you have also been brought here to bring a new dawn to the Clans and shape theirs and yourselves destinies. You are part of two very important prophecies. The first one involves the legendary ThunderClan leader, Firestar, and his grandchildren:

"_There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."_

"…And the second prophecy:

_"When an ancient family of old_

_Are thrust into the lives of cats,_

_They will bring with them a new dawn_

_However, Tiger will try to control the golden apprentice_

_And slashing claws will bring grief and darkness._

_Jay, Lion, and Holly must help the golden apprentice choose his path_

_And only when embers die will there be peace."_

"That is all we can tell you for now," mewed Glacier. "You will live as Clan cats until you have changed and the prophecy is fulfilled. Then you will have the choice to return as immortals to Mt. Olympus or remain here at the lake as mortal Clan cats. But for now, you must remember that StarClan is above you. You have no power over us."

"WHAT?" Zeus was outraged. The other divine cats began to protest and bristle.

"That's right," Glacier replied calmly to Zeus. "We shall punish you if you break our sacred code. But look on the bright side: you will remain young and beautiful just like you did as gods and goddesses."

"And where shall we live?" growled Hera. The look on her face was as if she would have loved to rip Glacier to pieces.

"You will have the best territory of all the Clan cats," Glacier replied, suddenly dreamy. "It is a small valley beyond ThunderClan territory surrounded by thick woodland on either side and snowcapped mountains in the distance. Your prey will be squirrels and fish from a small steam in the valley. The top of the slope is where the ThunderClan border will be. Everything beyond that is yours. You must establish a warrior's den, an apprentice's den, a leader's den, a queen's den, and certain landmarks that stand out in your territory."

"And how do we interact with the other Clans?" mewed Zeus. He understood a lot about Clan life now, but he still hated the thought of being a cat.

Wojtuso answered him. "Your Clan will be known as DivineClan. You must respect the other Clan's borders, for that is part of the warrior code. Every full moon, you must go to a Gathering to discuss Clan matters. You must hunt and fight and defend your Clan as part of the warrior code. Every once a moon, leaders must meet at the Moonpool to receive guidance from StarClan, and every half-moon, medicine cats must come to the Moonpool to receive prophecies and warnings from StarClan."

"What is the Moonpool?" Athena asked curiously. She looked as if she enjoyed the thought of all the hardships and rewards of Clan life.

"The pool you fell asleep beside," Wojtuso purred in amusement. Then his eyes grew serious. "Listen to me carefully, even though it may not make sense. Every once a moon, just before half-moon, you will receive dreams where you will once again be Twolegs living out your lives. You will receive flashbacks of your pasts and flashes to the future where you will get to see what would've been if you were not changed into cats. However when you wake up, you will forget everything that happened in the dream."

"But why?" Zeus mewed, mystified.

"We do not know," Glacier meowed, eerily soft. "We think it may have something to do with the two prophecies we mentioned."

Zeus shuddered, and Athena queried, "who will be the leader of our Clan?"

"Zeus will be the leader of your Clan, just as he was in your old lives," Glacier mewed with certainty. "He will receive nine lives from nine StarClan cats."

"Tell me about the code," Zeus mewed. He was beginning to like the idea of ruling over DivineClan, especially if it meant he was to receive nine lives.

"The warrior code is to be taken very seriously," answered Glacier. "Medicine cats must never have kits, one must never abandon another Clan or warrior in need, leaders must appoint a deputy before moonhigh, one must respect the other Clans' boundaries at all times, the Clan leader's word is law, one must pay respect and loyalty to their own Clans at all times, in spite of having friends in other Clans, Clans must meet in peace, and there is absolutely no fighting at a Gathering, killing should be used only as a last resort, one must feed kit, elders, and queens first, one must hunt for their Clan first and not for themselves, and no falling in love with cats from other Clans. That means you Zeus," Glacier added dryly. Zeus grew hot under his fur, and Hera gave him a smug look.

"There are consequences to breaking the warrior code," Wojtuso added, and Zeus dipped his head in understanding. He beckoned with his tail for his companions to step forward and asked Wojtuso in a solemn voice, "When do I receive my nine live?"

Wojtuso's eyes gleamed. "Right now."

**Well that pretty much sums it up for now. Please read and review!:)**


	6. Nine Lives

**Acknowledgments:**

**SilRain**- thank you so much for your support, but I'm afraid there is one more chapter after this until the Clan cats and gods meet. Please don't kill me, LOL! Hope you enjoy this chapter!:)

**Whitestorm13**-thanks! I'm glad you love the story.

**Nine Lives**

Zeus watched in awe as Wojtuso and Glacier beckoned with their tails and raised their voices in a jubilant cry, "Bluestar, Feathertail, and Spottedleaf! Respected Council members, come and join us for this joyous event!"

On cue, three incredibly beautiful starry she-cats (in Zeus's opinion) leaped gracefully to stand beside Glacier and Wojtuso, and the five Founders. A beautiful blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes dipped her head to Wojtuso.

"Dear ruler, we are honored to take part in Zeus's leadership ceremony," her voice, strong and clear, rang through the starry clearing.

"And we are honored to have you here," Wojtuso replied graciously. And then, without warning, everything grew cold and dark. The nine cats were outlined in stars, frost, and fire. Zeus felt himself freeze up; he couldn't move! It felt as if the warmth had been sucked and of him, and he felt oddly detached from his own body. He tried to squirm, but it was all in vain.

"Lie still fool," came the voice of Shadowstar.

"But I can't move," Zeus protested.

"You're supposed to feel like that," Bluestar mewed gently. "It is part of the ceremony."

"Summon the other Council members to witness the event," whispered Glacier to Wojtuso. He obliged, and within a couple heartbeats, several more starry warriors joined the nine cats. Then all was calm and quiet. Zeus had never felt so solemn in all his life.

"Welcome Zeus," the sound seemed to belong to all the cats in the world, and yet at the same time it was one clear voice. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives and star name?"

"Yes," Zeus replied steadily. "I'm ready."

Thunderstar rose to his paws and strode toward Zeus, his head and tail high. When he reached Zeus, he stooped and touched his nose to Zeus's head. It burned against him like the hottest flame and the coldest ice.

"With this life I give you compassion and mercy," Thunderstar murmured. "Use it well when punishing your offenders and caring for your Clan."

At once, a bolt of energy seared through Zeus like lightning. His ears filled with a deafening roar and his vision dakened. Zeus realized with a guilty jolt that this was what his offenders felt like when he struck them mercilessly down with his lightning bolts. When the pain ebbed, he felt extremely weak and wretched.

_How will I bear to receive eight more lives?_ He thought in dismay.

Thunderstar strode back into the starry ranks and Shadowstar took his place. Her fierce green eyes bore into him as she murmured, "With this life, I give you fierceness and protection. Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits."

The second life was not painful. Rather, Zeus liked the bolt of ferocity that now transfixed him. He felt the fury of lions and tigers defending their loved ones. Zeus at once recognized a mother's desire to protect her kits, and he wondered if this was how Thetis felt about Achilles.

Shadowstar stalked proudly back into the ranks, and Riverstar took her place. He bent his head and whispered in Zeus's ear, "With this life, I give you an open mind. Use it well to discover your new life."

The life that coursed through Zeus filled him with a yearning and desire to learn and to discover new things. It was a burning curiosity. In his old life as a god, Zeus had been very close-minded. Now he aimed to change that.

Riverstar dipped his head and bounded away. Windstar took his place next; her paw steps were fluid and graceful.

"With this life I give you stealthiness and stamina. Use it well to hunt for your Clan and provide it with food." As her head touched Zeus's, he felt as if he were racing through the forest, fur flattened by the wind. He felt the sheer joy of running and the exhilaration of the hunt.

The fifth cat was Glacier. She bent her beautiful head to Zeus's forehead and mewed in her mystical voice, "With this life, I give you courage. Use it well to defend your Clan against any enemy and especially emotional conflict." And the life that flowed through Zeus was a touching one. He felt the courage of a war hero, a magnificent lion, and many noble cats dying in battle to defend their Clans and loved ones. In that instant, he knew the true meaning of leadership. It was not just size and might that made a leader. It was the compassion, love, courage, and good judgment in the leader's heart that held a Clan together through some of the toughest times. Leaders that loved their Clan and were willing to die for it were truly great leaders. They were the rock of the Clan. Moreover, they were the Clan. When Zeus thought of the leader he had been as a god, he hung his head in shame, but ambition stirred in him. He would be that kind of leader. He would change, and he would love his Clan and die for them willingly.

As though Glacier could read his mind she whispered in his ear, "StarClan will guide you, but you must aspire to be the best you can be," and bounded away to let Bluestar take her place.

"With this life I give you wisdom," she purred. "Use it well to judge others and make decisions in your Clan." Bluestar's life flowed through him with much force. He felt the knowledge course into every fiber of his being, and when it faded, he felt like a much older cat. The life made him think of his favorite daughter Athena. _The goddess of wisdom, _he thought with affection, s_he would love a life like this. _The thought made him purr with amusement, and he wondered if Bluestar and Athena would be good friends if Bluestar were still alive.

The seventh cat was a beautiful dark tortoiseshell with a lovely dappled coat, a white chest, glowing amber eyes, and a black-tipped tail. Zeus presumed it was Spottedleaf.

"With this life, I give you love," she cooed in soft tones. "Use it well, for all the cats in your care, and especially for Hera."

There was no pain in the life that poured into Zeus. It held the warmth of the sun and the beauty of a cold winter's day. It was pure love, and Zeus felt a contentment he had never felt before. He wondered what Aphrodite would feel like if she had received this life.

Spottedleaf strode away and Feathertail, a light silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, took her place. She had a gentle look in her eyes as she murmured, "With this life, I give you loyalty to what you know to be right. Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble." The life that flowed through Zeus was a sad life, full of prejudice, persecution for being half-Clan, and forbidden love. An image of a smoky gray-black tom clouded his mind, and he felt an amazing sense of sadness fill his eyes. _This must be the forbidden lover, _he thought with amazement. _But they are so devoted to each other! How come I've never felt that way with Hera? _Devotion to a mate is a truly beautiful and special thing that was very remote in Zeus. Spottedleaf and Feathertail's lives had made him feel as if he had missed out on something his whole life. Now he knew what it was. Feathertail padded away, leaving Zeus emotionally drained.

Wojtuso now stood, his blue-white pelt flame, his eyes as bright as the sun. He was feline nobility. He strode toward Zeus, power emanating from him in waves. In a majestic voice as strong as a lion's Wojtuso mewed, "Zeus, you will be a great leader. I know in my heart you will." He then touched his muzzle to Zeus's head and declared, "With this life, I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well to lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code."

Zeus was unprepared for the agony that shook him as he received Wojtuso's life. He shared Wojtuso's power, his nobility, his fierceness in battle after battle, terror as one chaotic, savage battle claimed his life, and the pain of never seeing his descendants. The rush of power grew stronger and stronger, until Zeus thought his pelt would never contain it. Just as he thought he must yowl his pain or surely die, it began to ebb, ending in a feeling of calmness and peace.

A long, soft sigh passed through the clearing. The StarClan Council had risen to their paws and Zeus rose to his paws as well. The darkness and cold faded, and once again, it was warm and light. Zeus felt a sense of pride and a new power. He was ready to lead DivineClan.

"I hail you by your new name Lightningstar," Wojtuso declared. "Your old life is no more. You have received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of DivineClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity!"

"Lightningstar! Lightningstar!" The Council chanted in rich voices that tingled the air. Lightningstar reveled in the glory.

The chanting ceased and Wojtuso strode over to Hestia. Hestia dipped her head to him, and Lightningstar wondered what Wojtuso wanted with his sister.

"Hestia, you are a gentle and patient cat. In your old life, you remained pure and chaste. You had compassion for the sick and those weaker than yourself. You have all the assets of a good medicine cat. Will you be DivineClan's medicine cat? Will you be faithful to StarClan, never fall in love, heal your Clan, and interpret prophecies we send you?"

Hestia's eyes gleamed. "I would be honored to."

"Very well," Wojtuso replied. "Your new name will be Gentleheart, in honor of your gentle disposition. Since you still have some of your divine healing powers, you do not need to have a profound knowledge of herbs. However, come back here at half-moon, and we will guide your paws in the path of the medicine cat."

He then turned to Lightningstar and explained all the necessary ceremonies he would have to perform as a Clan leader.

"I will name all your warriors for you now," he purred. "Their warrior names will be a reminder of their old lives and the powers they had."

As Lightningstar listened to the names the StarClan ruler had picked out, he found that he couldn't have agreed more with the choices. Hera became Lynxclaw in honor of her lynx-like personality, Athena became Stealthystep in honor of her defensive, war-like prowess, Poseidon, of course, became Seastorm, Hades became Darkshadow because he had been associated with gloom and darkness in his former life, Demeter became Corntail because she had been the goddess of corn and fertility in her former life, Apollo became Sunburst because he had been god of the sun (and many other things for that matter!) Where Apollo was a sun-god, his twin sister Artemis was a moon-goddess, so she became Moonshadow, Aphrodite, being a goddess of love, was dubbed Lovinggaze, Ares became Warcry in honor of his former title as the god of war, Thetis became Shellclaw and her twin sister Amphitrite became Oceanbreeze, for the pair had been sea-goddesses. Hephaestus, who had been the god of steel and fire, was dubbed Fireblaze. Hermes became Wingglider, for this youthful tomcat had been the god of travel and a messenger god as well. And he had always glided on winged sandals. Dionysus became Grapeleaf in honor of his association with wine, Hercules became Braveheart in honor of his brave nature, Persephone became Flowertail in honor of her love of flowers, Polydeuces became Pantherstealth in honor of his hunting ability, and Castor became Horsetail in honor of his distinctly feathered tail. When all was said and done, the new Clan was satisfied with their warrior Clan names.

Wojtuso turned to Lightningstar. "I have given your warriors their Clan names thus far," he rasped. "But when you reach your new home, you must appoint a deputy and make the young kits of you Clan apprentices. They are young, only four months old, but under the circumstances, they are stronger than the average kit. So I will allow you to make them apprentices."

He then addressed the new Clan. "You have Clan names and a leader with nine lives. Tomorrow is the full moon. There is a Gathering on the island by the lake. Tell the Clans you were sent by StarClan. They will understand, for their medicine cats foretold the leaders of your coming. Remember, you are DivineClan now, and StarClan will guide your path."

**Okay, I admit it. I used references from Firestar's nine lives ceremony from The Darkest Hour, but I tried not to copy too much so don't kill me! If you do, then I can't finish the story:) Just so you know, Gentleheart (Hestia) will ****not ****have a forbidden love affair. She was best known as a pure virgin goddess and she shall remain that way. Also, Darkshadow will ****not**** be evil. So Anyhoo, please read and review.**


	7. Confrontation with a ThunderClan Patrol

**Acknowledgements:**

**Mudheart**- Hmm. Sounds like a good idea. Lightningstar will definitely be falling in love with a she-cat from a different Clan. But I won't tell you who!:)

So without further ado, here's chapter seven. Enjoy!

**Confrontation with a ThunderClan Patrol**

Lightningstar awoke with a gasp. What had happened? The events from the night before slowly came back to the new leader, and he couldn't believe it. Yet, when he rose to his paws and stretched, the soreness from the leadership ceremony confirmed that he had indeed met the StarClan cats and received his nine lives.

Around him, his companions were stirring restlessly. Their eyes bore into him, bright and gleaming with anticipation. They were expecting him to make the next move. The kits' eyes were wide with awe. Lightningstar knew what must be done.

"DivineClan," he called out in a confident voice, "today we establish our territory and become the fifth lake Clan. But we must move quickly; we have a big night ahead of us."

Without another word, Lightningstar plunged up the slope with the rest of his Clan following suit. He scented the leafy aroma of a Clan close by. He quickened his pace. The Clan must be ThunderClan; Lightningstar could tell because he remembered Thunderstar sharing that same leafy scent. When they reached the top of the slope, Lightningstar let out an awed gasp.

Before him was a great, beautiful valley. In the center flowed a great river. Thick forests on both sides surrounded the river. In the distance, there were snowcapped mountains that lit up when the rising sun touched them with their rays. Lightningstar and his Clan were so immersed with the beautiful sight, that they did not notice any cats approaching until a ThunderClan patrol of eight attacked them from behind.

**_(Achilles' pov)_**

Achilles gave a start of surprise as his Clan began to hiss and snarl in the heat of battle. The leafy scent hit his sensitive glands and he realized in an instant that these cats were ThunderClan warriors. They had trespassed on their territory and were now paying the price. Rolling down the slope was Lightningstar and Lynxclaw, locked in combat with a handsome flame-colored tom with green eyes and a paler ginger she-cat. Lightningstar soon gained the upper hand and pinned the flame-colored tom down. The flame-colored tom spat and writhed in defiance. Close by, a large, long-furred gray tom was wrestling with Briseis. Briseis clawed at him ferociously, but then squealed as the gray tom forced her to the ground and clawed at her throat. Achilles let out a yowl of pure rage and flung himself at the gray tom. The two went down in a whirlwind of teeth and claws. Though the gray tom was much bigger that him, Achilles still had a lot of his war prowess from his Twoleg life. He twisted away from Graystripe's slashing claws and delivered a long scratch down the warrior's face. Graystripe gasped but slowly regained his focus. He flung himself at Achilles again, only to have the golden kit leap out of the way. Graystripe tumbled awkwardly down the slope and landed in a white snowdrift. Achilles was on him in an instant. Pinning the gray tom down, Achilles bent and whispered in his ear, "You keep your paws off my friend or I'll kill you," and delivered a swift and forceful bite to the ThunderClan warrior's neck. Graystripe let out a yowl and ran back up the slope, his neck and face bleeding.

At he top of the slope, Hector and Lionpaw were up on their hind legs like two bucks in a rut. They hit each other over the head with unsheathed paws for a couple of heartbeats, and then wrestled awkwardly to the snowy ground.

"Thank you," gasped Briseis coming up to stand beside him. "I thought he would surely kill me."

"Don't worry, I taught him a lesson he won't soon forget," Achilles growled, licking her ear. Briseis purred and licked his cheek in return, then leaped back into battle.

Just then, a lithe, jet-black she-cat with green eyes slammed into him. It was Hollypaw, and her eyes were smoldering with rage. Achilles twisted in the air and landed awkwardly on his side. In that instant Hollypaw was upon him clawing and biting him wherever she could. And then it happened. She ran her sharp claws unknowingly down his heel.

"YEEEEEOOOOOW!" a sense of agony and unbelievable rage seized him. With a powerful kick with his hind legs to her stomach, he flipped her over and sent her rolling down the slope. She landed in the powdery snow on her side. Eyes glazed over, Achilles raced down the slope after the black she-cat.

"Big mistake my sweet fur, big mistake," he purred in a voice that was sickly sweet. Before Hollypaw could regain her footing, Achilles had sunk his teeth in the back of her neck and was shaking her with all the strength in his body. Hollypaw let out an outraged squeal. She twisted around and slashed a well-aimed forepaw at Achilles' muzzle. Achilles dropped her as blood spurted from his muzzle.

"Get off our territory little kit," she spat with venom. But Achilles could see she was a bit afraid of his rather young power. Her fur was fluffed out and her green eyes were wide.

"Well aren't we a fiery one," Achilles purred, stalking toward her. Hollypaw lunged at him desperately, but Achilles dodged her with ease. Hollypaw lost her footing and landed on her back. As swift as lightning, Achilles leaped on her and forced her down in the powdery snow.

"Foxdung," Hollypaw gasped, desperately trying to break this powerful kit's hold. She used her back legs to kick at his stomach, but it had little impact on him. He just stared at her with a bored expression on his face and raised his forepaw to deliver the killing blow. Thinking quickly, Hollypaw went limp. Achilles visibly relaxed and let her go. But a second later, Hollypaw shot up and Achilles felt himself fly into a snowdrift. Gasping and coughing, he pulled himself out and growled, "Not bad sweet fur, but you'll need to do a lot better!" and lunged at her again. In a matter of heartbeats, Achilles had her pinned down again. She twisted and hissed in rage, but Achilles felt oblivious to her powerless struggles.

"Time to die sweet fur!" he snarled, but before he could deliver the killing blow, a pretty tabby she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes cried out.

"STOP!"

Every cat froze. Hector and Lionpaw stopped wrestling, Firestar, the flame-colored tom and the leader of ThunderClan, broke apart from Lightningstar, Lynxclaw and Sandstorm stopped spitting challenges at each other. Graystripe, who had recently pinned down Darkshadow, let him back up. Brambleclaw broke apart from a skirmish with Stealthystep, and Achilles reluctantly let go of Hollypaw. She leaped to her paws and roughly pushed him away. Every eye was on Leafpool.

"Well Leafpool, what is it?" Firestar mewed calmly.

"Yeah, why did you stop us from driving these foxdunged intruders off our territory?" Brambleclaw let out a disgruntled yowl.

"No wait!" Leafpool spoke urgently. "These aren't intruders. They are the new Clan from the prophecy." As surprised murmurs began to emit among the ThunderClan cats, Firestar rose to his paws.

"The same Clan that would bring us a new dawn and do many great things for the Clan?" he queried.

"Yes," purred Leafpool. "They have come." And with that, the ThunderClan warriors let out joyful yowls and gazed at DivineClan with warmth.

Thinking of the prophecy he had heard last night in StarClan, Achilles felt chills run down his spine. One of them would become evil, and it would be up to three cats to bring them back into the light. As he pondered this, a lean gray tabby tom with blue eyes broke away from Leafpool's side and strode boldly up to Lightningstar. As Achilles stared more closely, he could see that the young apprentice was blind. His keen senses also told him that he was Hollypaw's brother.

"I am only a medicine cat apprentice," he mewed, "and I cannot speak for all of ThunderClan. But I accept you as the fifth lake Clan."

"What is your name, young apprentice?" Lightningstar mewed in surprise.

"I am Jayfeather of ThunderClan," the young cat purred proudly. "I am Leafpool's medicine cat apprentice."

"I accept them also," Sandstorm purred, and while just moments before she was spitting challenges at Lynxclaw, the two she-cats now gave each other affectionate licks and started to share tongues as though they were old friends.

"Well then," purred Firestar. He strode up to Lightningstar and met his gaze steadily. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, accept you as the fifth lake Clan. Lightningstar purred back in friendship.

"You must forgive us for attacking you earlier," Firestar added sheepishly. "We had know way of knowing that you were the new Clan; we just mistook you for rogues. It's just that's it's leaf-bare, and times are rough. We cannot afford to have intruders stealing our prey."

Lightningstar dipped his head. "It is forgiven. We would have done the same as well."

"Firestar, are you sure we can trust them?" Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan deputy mewed. He did not look hostile, however. He only looked concerned for the well being of his Clan "We know nothing about them, and it_ is_ rather strange that they show up at the beginning of leaf-bare."

"That is true," Firestar mewed thoughtfully. He stared at Lightningstar. "Can you tell us a little more about yourselves?"

Lightningstar cleared his throat. "I am Lightningstar, the leader of DivineClan. We were brought to you from ancient Greece by StarClan. We used to be Twolegs in our former lives," he added.

"You were once Twolegs?" Leafpool mewed worriedly. "That was not part of the prophecy."

"Then we can't trust them!" Lionpaw growled. "Twolegs bring us pain and destruction."

"They _did_ destroy the old forest," Sandstorm reminded her mate gently.

"Peace, peace," Lightningstar urged. "We are Twolegs no longer. And we do not wish to bring you destruction little one," he added to Lionpaw with a purr of amusement.

"Are you sure this is the Clan?" Brambleclaw asked Leafpool, still looking concerned.

"Of course it is," Leafpool snapped. "Who else could it be?"

"We weren't just any Twolegs," Lightningstar added proudly. "We were immortal gods and goddesses."

This sparked the ThunderClan leader's curiosity.

"What do you mean by "gods" and "goddesses"?" asked Firestar.

"Being a god or a goddess meant you were immortal and divine with special powers," Lightningstar explained. "We are mortal now, of course, but we were a lot like your StarClan warriors, and we still have some of our powers," he added.

"Is that why you call yourselves DivineClan?' Firestar mewed, mystified.

"Yes," Lightningstar answered.

"And we were extremely glamorous," Lovinggaze added unhelpfully. "But now we are just disgusting beasts." Achilles grimaced. Why did the mousebrained she-cat have to say that?

"Very unnecessary," Lightningstar growled. Lovinggaze dipped her head meekly and slunk back into the DivineClan ranks. Lightningstar turned to face Firestar.

"Firestar I'm sorry," he mewed, mortified. "Let's just say Lovinggaze is having adjustment problems."

"It's alright," Firestar replied, letting out _mrrows _of amusement. "I can understand why."

"So are we accepted?" Lightningstar asked nervously.

"For the time being, we will trust you," Firestar replied steadily. "Do you have your own territory?"

"Yes," Lightningstar replied. "It is in the valley down the slope."

"Very well," Firestar mewed. "Mark your boundary at the top of that slope. Everything in the valley is yours."

"Come now," he beckoned to his warriors with his tail. They turned to follow their leader back to the ThunderClan camp, but Lightningstar stopped them.

"Wait," he called. "How will I get to the Gathering tonight?"

"You may travel with us tonight," the ThunderClan leader replied. "We will show you the way there. You are not to take prey from our territory along the way, however," he added firmly. In a more friendly tone he mewed, "Farewell new leader. Until we meet again."

"Yes, farewell," called Lightningstar. Then he turned to his expectant warriors.

"Tonight is the Gathering," he mewed. "We must get ready. We need to establish our territory." He then turned and ran down the slope with his warriors hot on his heels. Achilles followed, but he felt eyes on the back of his neck. He turned around in irritation, only to relax when he saw the black she-cat he had been fighting earlier gazing at him with an unreadable expression in her eyes. He strode calmly and confidently up to her.

"Well, if it isn't sweet fur," he purred when he reached her. She glared at him defiantly.

"What is your name?" he asked with genuine interest.

"Well it isn't sweet fur," she hissed in disdain. "Anyways, what do you care? You didn't seem that concerned when you almost killed me!"

"Relax, relax," Achilles purred in amusement to the fiery she-cat. "I only want to be civil."

"Fine," the she-cat answered with a sigh. "I'm Hollypaw."

"I'm Achilles," he answered, gazing into her leafy green eyes.

Hollypaw frowned. "That is not a Clan name," she mewed. "That goes against the warrior code."

"Do you always abide by the warrior code?" Achilles asked scornfully.

"No!" Hollypaw answered indignantly.

"Bet you do," mewed Achilles. "Bet you're a warrior code-abiding goody two-shoes."

"What do you want from me, anyways?" Hollypaw spat.

Achilles stuck out his paw. "I want to be friends," he mewed sincerely.

Hollypaw stared at him incredulously.

"Achilles of DivineClan," she yowled, "if you think that me and you could ever become friends, you've got bees in your brain!" She turned on her heel and stalked away.

Achilles sighed and followed his new Clan up the slope. Why were she-cats so difficult? As he followed his Clan, however, he was keenly aware of Hollypaw's green gaze on his back.

**Hmm. Looks like a possible AchillesxHollypaw. Anyhoo, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but it ended up being too long, so I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. On a quite different note, I need your opinions an two things:**

**_Should Achilles and Hollypaw get together? _and...**

**_Which she-cat from another Clan should Lightningstar fall in love with?_**

**That is all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!:) Please read and review.**


	8. Apprentice Ceremonies

**Acknowledgments:**

**Mudheart- thanks! I'm still keeping that in mind.:)**

**Apprentice Ceremonies**

_**(Hector's pov)**_

As the DivineClan cats were examining their new home, Aeneas, Hector's best friend, bounded to his side. His eyes were bright with excitement.

"That was awesome," Aeneas purred. "Simply awesome."

"It sure was," Hector agreed. "The way Lightningstar received his nine lives; it was incredible." He sighed in contentment.

"And then the StarClan territory," he mewed dreamily. "It was such a magical place, all bright and colorful. Then there are the rulers, Glacier and Wojtuso. They are like the gods and goddesses we used to worship."

Aeneas shook his broad head. "No, no, no," he said, purring in amusement. "I'm not talking about StarClan. I'm talking about the battle. Did you see the way Achilles tore into Graystripe? He must have been two times bigger than Achilles, but Achilles sure whipped him good. As much as I don't like him, he sure is a good fighter."

Hector nodded in agreement, but what Aeneas said next made his fur grow hot with embarrassment.

"And you were awesome as well," Aeneas mewed in envy. "You sure showed that Lionpaw that you were not a kit to mess with. I wish I had your skills."

"Yeah," mewed Hector, a little sadly. He had always been proud of his fighting skills, but he would rather have peace then fight. In Hector's opinion, fighting should only be used for self-defense.

"I wish we could've received nine lives," Aeneas muttered.

"Who wants to have nine lives?" Achilles sniffed disdainfully. He then stalked off with his tail in the air.

"Somebody's prickly today," Aeneas growled, glaring after the golden tabby kit.

"He must have woken up on the wrong side of the Moonpool," Paris purred in amusement. Hector gave his brother an affectionate cuff on the shoulder, and then turned to Aeneas.

"This is such a great place," he mewed. "Are you excited for the Gathering tonight?"

"Oh totally," Aeneas mewed, his eyes shining. "I can't wait to meet the other Clans. Do you think we'll get our apprentice names by tonight?"

"We'd better," Achilles growled. "And they'd better be good."

"You wouldn't know what good was, you filthy piece of…"

"Shush," Hector slapped his tail over his friend's mouth. "Let's not fight."

"It would be best we got our names by tonight," Andromache fretted. "What would the other Clans think if we showed up with kittypet names?"

"I don't care what they think," Achilles spat. "I'll rip their disgusting throats out."

Hector and Aeneas exchanged an exasperated glance. Briseis came to stand beside Achilles.

"I wonder what the other leaders are like," she mewed, eyes bright with curiosity.

"They're probably all very different," Hector replied. "The StarClan warriors didn't tell us anything about them."

"Hopefully they'll accept us," Aeneas meowed nervously.

"Well they have to; we were sent by StarClan," Hector pointed out.

"True," Aeneas murmured, though Hector could tell he was still unconvinced.

"At least Firestar and his ThunderClan warriors accepted us," Briseis mewed gently. "We should be grateful for that."

"You're right," Hector replied, giving her an affectionate lick on the ear. Briseis was his cousin, and he had always admired her gentleness and positive attitude about life.

"I rather admire Firestar," Aeneas mewed to Hector. "He seems like a real cool cat."

"I admire him too," Hector purred, though secretly he wondered if he admired Firestar more than Aeneas. Firestar was honorable and courageous, but he was also confident and listened to reason. He could have driven them off, but he had listened to what Leafpool had to say first. To Hector, those attributes were what made a good leader.

"How about this for a medicine den?" he heard Lightningstar meow to Gentleheart. "It is close by the river, so sick cats have an easy access to water."

"And there are cracks to put herbs in," Seastorm added. Hector could see that they were examining a tree stump right by the river.

"This is perfect," Gentleheart replied joyfully. A little way off, Corntail had found two large rocks clumped together; the rocks had formed a small cave. She showed it to Lightningstar.

"This can be your den," Corntail meowed to her brother. Lightningstar examined it and gave a pleased purr.

"Hector, come here!" he heard an excited mew. Hector whipped his head around to see Stealthystep, Lightningstar, Achilles, and Helen.

"We've found a huge meadow just beyond the Dark Hollow. It would be a great place to train you all how to fight," Stealthystep explained. "We're calling it Green Meadow. Come and see it!"

She bounded off and Hector followed with the others close behind. When they reached the Dark Hollow, Hector could see why it was called that. Surrounded by large evergreen and pine trees, it was shadowy and eerie, and it was hard to see the sky. He gave a fierce shudder. Beside him, Helen let out a tiny whimper. She hid behind him, and he gave her a soothing lick on the ear.

"Cool, I bet there are hairy demons and long, black shadows in there," Achilles purred in wicked amusement. Helen let out another whimper, and Hector bristled. When it came to gloom and darkness, sometimes Achilles was worse than Darkshadow.

"Oh shut up, you," Stealthystep snapped. She turned to Lightningstar.

"This could be where the warriors sleep," she meowed thoughtfully. Lightningstar nodded his consent, but Achilles complained.

"Why can't the apprentices sleep here?" he wailed. "I don't care if it's dark; I like the darkness," he snarled. The other kit's ferocity surprised Hector. He heard Helen whimper again and felt her shaking.

"Hector, he's scaring me," she squeaked, still hiding beside him.

"I know," he whispered soothingly. "But he's not always like this; he has good in him. He's just had a rough life." He glanced at the golden tabby kit. Achilles was still baring his teeth in a fierce snarl. He saw Lightningstar and Stealthystep exchange sad glances, and he wondered why they looked so sad. Did his leader know something that he didn't?

Stealthystep and Lightningstar padded through the hollow until they reached Green Meadow. The meadow, indeed, was very beautiful. Surrounded by leafless, snowy trees and covered in bright, white snow, Hector could see why Stealthystep thought that it would be a great place to learn how to fight. It was wide and spacy, and therefore, many apprentices could practice in it. His attention diverted, however, when he set eyes on a huge, very tall tree.

"Look at that tree!" he gasped. "It is so tall." Stealthystep purred.

"That is the squirrel tree," she explained. "The warriors will have an easy time hunting squirrels there."

"I'm going to go climb it," Achilles hissed, dashing forward.

"NO!" Stealthystep cried, lunging after him. "That is not a tree for young kits!" She caught up with him and lifted him up by the scruff. Achilles let out an outraged squeal and bit her nose. Stealthystep dropped him with a hiss. Lightningstar bounded up to them, looking very angry.

"Biting my daughter now, are you?" he growled, "Well, mark my words, you will be assigned a strict mentor at the apprentice ceremony."

Achilles just spat and bristled.

"Let's head back and see what the others found," mewed Stealthystep. Lightningstar nodded. With a glance at Achilles he mewed, "As the leader of DivineClan, I strictly forbid any apprentice to climb the Squirrel Tree. Is that understood?" he growled, addressing Hector and Helen.

"Yes Lightningstar," mewed Hector, dipping his head in respect. Helen also dipped her head.

"Very well," he mewed, turning on his heel. The five headed back with Achilles following in a sulky silence. When they reached the camp again, Darkshadow and Seastorm bounded up to greet the patrol.

"We've found a place for queens and kits," Seastorm reported. "It is a fallen tree."

Lightningstar nodded. "Good."

"We've also found a place for apprentices," Darkshadow rasped. "Follow me, I'll show you."

Lightningstar bounded away, and Shellclaw, Sunburst, Moonshadow, Youngstripe, and Braveheart poured into the clearing with prey in their jaws. They deposited their catch by a cache next to the river. Orion looked at the hunters in awe. He sprinted up to Sunburst.

"Oh, can't I please go hunting with you? Please, please, please?" the long-legged brown kit begged. Sunburst purred in amusement.

"I would love to take you," Sunburst mewed. "But the warrior code states that kits may not hunt into they are apprentices. You know that."

"But we'll be made apprentices tonight," Orion pleaded. "And I'm a good hunter. I could catch you lots of prey. Oh, please?"

"I'm sorry," Sunburst mewed firmly. "That's just how it is."

Orion's tail drooped and he hung his head. Sunburst immediately noticed the kit's disappointment because he mewed, "But you may help me scent something."

Orion immediately brightened and put his senses to work. His ears pricked.

"Over there by that tree, there's a squirrel," Hector heard him whisper to Sunburst. Sunburst took off and was immediately upon the squirrel. The squirrel glanced up from nibbling it's acorn and stated to dash away, but Sunburst gave a great leap and caught the squirrel in his paws. Delivering a quick bite to the back of its neck, Sunburst gave thanks to StarClan and trotted over to Hector.

"You need to eat before your big ceremony," he purred, then bounded away to share tongues with his sister. Hector turned to Aeneas.

"Want to share?" he offered. Aeneas nodded enthusiastically and began to tear into the squirrel.

"StarClan am I starving!" he exclaimed. "And this tastes good."

Hector agreed. In his old life, he would have been disgusted at the prospect of eating raw meat. But now, as a cat, the flavors of the wild took his breath away and filled him with energy.

"Give me that fish!" he heard Achilles mew savagely. He was glowering over Helen, who was gazing at him with wide eyes.

"But it's mine," she protested.

"I don't care," Achilles sneered. He bent down and bit Helen's tail. Helen gave a squeal of pain, and Achilles snatched up her fish. Hector and Aeneas bounded over.

"You had no right doing that," Hector growled. He didn't understand how one kit could be so conflicted.

"Yes I did," Achilles spat. "She was sitting there looking pretty and not helping the Clan. It was disgusting."

Helen looked forlorn, and Hector gave her his squirrel. She blinked at him gratefullyand bounded away. Beside Hector, Aeneas let his breath out.

"Great StarClan!" he exclaimed. "What's with Achilles?"

"He's just been through a lot in his old life," Hector told his friend gently. "Just give him time. I'm sure he'll come around once he gets used to Clan life."

"He doesn't have to be as prickly as a hedgehog, though," Aeneas growled.

"That's Achilles for you," Briseis mewed. "But he really is a great cat once you get to know him. He's not all bad."

"I'll believe that when hedgehogs fly," Orion mewed dryly, coming to stand next to the others. "Going to stop eating soon Aeneas?" For Aeneas had just snatched up to mice.

"What? I'm hungry," he replied indignantly, and the other kits let out squeals of laughter. Achilles did not find it humorous, however.

"If you get gas, then you're sleeping outside tonight," the golden kit sniffed.

Aeneas opened his jaws to mew a stinging retort, but Hector slapped his tail over Aeneas's mouth.

"Just ignore him," he purred. "Somebody has to be the prickly one."

Just then, Lightningstar bounded into the camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Juttingrock for a Clan meeting," he yowled.

As the cats began to gather, Andromache whispered in Hector's ear, "This is it. We're going to become apprentices!" Purring Hector rubbed his head against hers and leaned forward to hear what Lightningstar was saying.

"Today we became DivineClan, the fifth lake Clan. We built a camp and established our boundaries. We went on patrols, hunted, and proved ourselves to ThunderClan. But now, night will be coming soon, and it is time for me to do two important ceremonies. He paused and then continued. "The time has come for me to appoint DivineClan's first deputy." Excited mews began to emit around the Clan. Lightningstar raised his tail for silence.

"I know that there are plenty of warriors who would make great deputies," he mewed. "However, I have made decision that hopefully everyone agrees on." He raised his head to the sky. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. He paused dramatically and then declared, "Stealthystep will be the deputy of DivineClan."

Nobody argued. Sure, a few of the hopeful senior warriors like Seastorm and Darkshadow seemed disappointed, but they also looked pleased. Hector thought that Stealthystep was a perfect choice. Not only was she tough, intelligent, and powerful, but she was also gentle and kind. Several cats called her name and pressed against her, even Warcry. As soon as the noise died down, Stealthystep mewed in a pleased tone, "DivineClan, I am honored to be your deputy. As the first and hopefully last deputy, I will strive to make DivineClan great. More cheering erupted; Stealthystep was obviously a popular choice. Lightningstar waved his tail for silence and the Clan quieted down.

"The time has come for these ten young kits to become apprentices," Lightningstar mewed, gazing warmly down at the ten kits that were trembling with excitement. "By naming apprentices, we show that DivineClan will survive and remain strong." Lightningstar glanced at Hector.

"Hector, come forward," he called, and Hector bounded toward him with excitement flowing in through his body.

"From this moment on, you will be known as Noblepaw," Lightningstar meowed. He paused and then added, "I will be Noblepaw's mentor."

The Clan gasped as Lightningstar touched his nose to Noblepaw's. Noblepaw felt joy overwhelm him. The Clan leader was to be his mentor. What an honor! He glanced at Aeneas. His friend was staring at him openmouthed. His eyes looked half-envious but half-pleased for his friend. Lightningstar raised his voice again.

"Achilles, come forward. You will now be known as Battlepaw." He paused, eyes clouding over. He looked deep in thought. His eyes cleared as he declared, "Stealthystep will be your mentor. Stealthystep, I trust you will pass on your courage and wisdom to this young apprentice." As Stealthystep and Battlepaw touched noses, Noblepaw remembered what Lightningstar had said earlier about Battlepaw receiving a strict mentor. Stealthystep would be strict, but she would not be too hard on him. She would give him gentle guidance, but at the same time she would have control over the strong-willed and stubborn apprentice. Yes, she was a great choice.

"Aeneas, come forward," Lightningstar's strong voice broke Noblepaw out of his reverie. Beside him, Aeneas was bouncing up and down.

"Ooooh, my turn!" he squeaked. He bounded forward, but tripped over his paws and went rolling to the foot of the rock. As soon as he regained his footing, he shot the Clan a sheepish look.

"Sorry," he squeaked, ducking his head. The DivineClan warriors purred with amusement and Lightningstar _mrrowed_, "Aeneas, you will now be known as Riverpaw. Lynxclaw, I trust you will pass on your sharpness and loyalty to this young apprentice." The two touched noses, and Lightningstar waved his tail for silence.

"Now, I have a very special apprentice ceremony to perform. Briseis and Gentleheart, come forward."

Noblepaw gave a start of surprise. His cousin wanted to be a medicine cat? Then his surprise cleared. He thought she would. In her old life she had been a priestess of Apollo, who was now Sunburst. She had been pure and chaste, and now she would remain so as a cat. In her old life, she had dedicated her life to the gods of Mt. Olympus. Now, she would dedicate her life to StarClan, and especially the rulers Glacier and Wojtuso. He felt pride for his cousin flood him.

"Briseis, you will now be known as Leafpaw. Gentleheart, I trust you will pass on your gentleness and compassion to this young apprentice."

"I will," mewed Gentleheart. She touched her nose to Leafpaw's, and the Clan yowled their approval. Leafpaw was the best choice for medicine cat apprentice.

The rest of the ceremony passed by in a blur. Orion became Hunterpaw, and his mentor was Sunburst. Hunterpaw seemed more than happy with this arrangement. Andromache became Mistypaw, and her mentor was Moonshadow. Patroclus became Swiftpaw, and his mentor was Braveheart. Paris became Libertypaw, and his mentor was Warcry. Helen became Swanpaw, and her mentor was Lovinggaze. Lastly, Cupid became Dovepaw, and his mentor was Grapeleaf. As the apprentice ceremony ended, the Clan chanted the new apprentices names.

"Noblepaw! Battlepaw! Riverpaw! Leafpaw! Hunterpaw! Mistypaw! Swiftpaw! Libertypaw! Swanpaw! Dovepaw!" they yowled. Lightningstar raised his tail for silence and glanced up at the night sky.

"Now all that remains is to go to the Gathering," he mewed nervously.

**Oooh, I'm leaving ya'll hanging! But yes, the next chapter is the Gathering, I promise:) Okay, so I know in the Allegiances that Darkshadow was originally supposed to be Battlepaw's mentor and Stealthystep was supposed to be Leafpaw's mentor. I changed these around a little for the benefit of the story. You're welcome to look at these changes in the Allegiances. Please read and review! **


	9. The Gathering,Pt1:Blackstar's Challenge

**The Gathering, Pt. 1: Blackstar's Challenge**

**Author's Note:**

Omg, I am so mortified. It really shocks me that I have not updated in nearly two and a half months! I've been so busy with school and marching band. And then when everything started to quiet down, I got writer's block!:( I know that's barely an excuse, and all I can say is that I'm very and deeply sorry. This is my longest chapter yet, so hopefully that makes up for it a little.:) I did read Eclipse, and I will keep it in mind as I write this. I'm still debating whether Sol should be in the story or not, but he most likely will be. However, I absolutely despise the name Lionblaze, and Lionpaw's warrior name in this story will be Lionclaw, so sorry for those of you that like the name Lionblaze. It's just not my cup of tea. So please forgive me and enjoy the chapter!:)

_(Lightningstar's pov)_

The leaf-bare night was cold and dark as Lightningstar met the ThunderClan party at the top of the slope. Firestar dipped his head formally and introduced the warriors of his party: Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Leafpool, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Ashfur, Squirrelflight, Brightheart, Whitewing, Jayfeather, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Cinderpaw. They all dipped their heads in respect, but their eyes still held a wary look in them as they stared at the new Clan.

"Come," Firestar called, and Lightningstar followed him with his Clan and ThunderClan close behind. The warriors broke out in nervous conversation.

"How long are you going to be here?" Firestar questioned Lightningstar above the other warriors' conversations.

"As long as it takes until the prophecy is fulfilled," Lightningstar replied steadily. Then, changing the subject, he asked, "What usually happens at a Gathering?"

"The Clans meet in peace under the full moon and share news about the welfare of their Clans. However, one mustn't reveal anything that makes their Clan look weak, or else they'd be thrust into battle," Firestar explained.

Lightningstar nodded. "And it's against the warrior code to fight at a Gathering, am I not correct?"

"You're correct, however that may change tonight," Firestar mewed grimly.

"What do you mean?" Lightningstar hissed in alarm.

Firestar sighed. "Look Lightningstar, even though the medicine cats foretold their leaders of your coming, they're not going to be expecting to see you. I know I wasn't. I thought you were an intruder, but then Leafpool recognized you for what you were and stopped us. If she hadn't been there, than we would've made crowfood of you."

Lightningstar grimaced. "So you're saying that the other three Clans will think we're intruders and try to drive us off, and we may have to fight them?"

"You might," Firestar mewed. "It's always been in the warrior code that there were four Clans of the forest. I can tell you now that Blackstar, the leader of ShadowClan, will not be happy about this. ShadowClan is not very accepting of outsiders."

"What about the other two leaders?"

"You mean Onestar and Leopardstar?" Firestar mewed. "Leopardstar of RiverClan will probably side with Blackstar. She always has. Onestar of WindClan will probably be wary at first, but ready to hear you out before he decides what to do with you. I'll try everything in my power to make them see that you are _the_ Clan, but they're not going to be happy about you being Twolegs in your former life, especially all-powerful Twolegs. In fact, they may not believe you. They may think you to be a bit wrong in the head. I know I still have trouble believing it."

"But it's true!" Lightningstar retorted. "I really was a god of lightning and thunder! I'm not crazy!"

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you," Firestar mewed. "I'm saying that it's just incredible." He then fell back to talk with Sandstorm and Lynxclaw.

"I believe you," Lightningstar heard a soft mew beside him. It was the medicine cat Leafpool. She was gazing at the tom with admiring eyes. Lightningstar stared right back into her warm amber eyes. Leafpool, he observed, looked nothing like her father. Her light brown tabby pelt was earth compared to her father's fire. While Firestar had not the slightest hint of white on him, Leafpool's delicate paws were white, as was her snowy chest. When she again spoke to him it was in a curious and awed voice, "Is it true that you saw the rulers, Glacier and Wojtuso?"

"Yes," Lightningstar replied proudly. "They were one of the nine cats who gave me my lives."

"You must really be special then," Leafpool sighed. "For it is only the medicine cats that can share tongues with Glacier and Wojtuso."

"How come you believe me more than the others?" Lightningstar asked curiously.

Leafpool glanced at him. "Because my apprentice, Jayfeather has told me all about you when we arrived back at the ThunderClan camp. He has a power called the Sight, an ability that enables one to read a cat's mind and share their feelings. He has seen all of your pasts," she replied mystified.

"Has he seen my past?" Lightningstar queried, horrified.

"Yes he has," Leafpool answered with an amused look in her eyes. "He says you were quite active when it came to having mates."

Lightningstar groaned. "That is true. I have never known true love, and I used to cheat on Lynxclaw all the time, and we would get in violent fights. I once even hung her in the sky. I was a horrible leader, and a horrible father. But you know what, Leafpool? That part of my life is over. Lynxclaw is not my true love, but I will find true love someday. And when I do, I will be the best leader there is!"

Leafpool gazed at him appraisingly, "Spoken like a true leader. Lightningstar, if the Clans do not see a great leader in you tonight, then they are mousebrains, all of them!"

Lightningstar purred, then his eyes darkened. "You don't think I'll have to fight Blackstar tonight, do you?"

"I hope not, but if you do, then it is StarClan's will," Leafpool mewed gently. "When my father first came into ThunderClan, he had to fight Longtail to prove himself a worthy warrior of ThunderClan. Now look at him; he is a great leader!"

"But I just became a Clan cat two days ago!" Lightningstar protested. "I don't know how to fight!"

"You fought well enough today," Leafpool purred. "My medicine den was very full. And that little Achilles…Graystripe just couldn't stop talking about what a powerful little kit he was!"

Lightningstar purred in amusement as Battlepaw marched up to Leafpool and growled, "I'm not Achilles anymore! I'm Battlepaw, and I'm the mightiest warrior in the Clans!" Ha stuck out his chest indignantly as Leafpool whispered, "He's so cute!" to Lightningstar.

"I am certainly not cute!" Battlepaw squeaked. "I'm a mighty warrior!" And to prove his point he leaped at Leafpaw, Swiftpaw, and Jayfeather, who were deep in converstion. The three apprentices scattered, and Battlepaw playfully tackled Leafpaw to the snowy ground, scooping up pawfuls of snow and throwing them at her face. Leafpaw threw him off with a playful squeal and started chasing him. Leafpaw shrieked with delight as Battlepaw began to pursue her in turn. She ducked between Firestar's legs and knocked down Graystripe, who grunted when his large body hit the ground. Firestar and Sandstorm exchanged amused glances when Cinderpaw and joined in the chaos. Cinderpaw and Leafpaw tackled Battlepaw and slammed into Hollypaw. Hollypaw sniffed at Battlepaw and turned her head pointedly away. Noblepaw and Riverpaw, burst into laughter and snuck up on Gentleheart. They tackled the DivineClan medicine cat, and Gentleheart, ever patient, simply pushed them away gently and came to stand beside Leafpool and Lightningstar.

"Those kits are wild!" she purred breathlessly to Leafpool. "But I suppose it is good for them, especially Battlepaw."

Just then, Leafpaw and Swiftpaw dived between Gentleheart's legs, sending the cream-colored she-cat sprawling. "Battlepaw's chasing us!" she gasped breathlessly. Gentleheart got to her paws and scolded Leafpaw lightly.

"Now Leafpaw, as my apprentice, I expect you to behave," she purred. Leafpaw dipped her head and giggled as Battlepaw leaped to her side screeching, "Leave me alone!" at Swiftpaw who was trying to tackle the golden kit. Jayfeather was at Battlepaw's side in an instant, rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath, "she-cats."

"Alright young apprentices," Firestar purred. "Enough playing around. You must save your strength for the Gathering."

The apprentices dipped their heads and started talking quietly amongst themselves.

Leafpool purred and turned to Leafpaw. "So Leafpaw, Gentleheart says you have chosen the medicine cat's path. Good for you." Leafpaw purred at the praise.

"Thank you! I'm going to be the best medicine cat in all the Clans," she purred, with a look of determination in her eyes. Gentleheart glanced down at her proudly then she added to Leafpool, "Leafpaw used to be a priestess in her former life. A priestess is a lot like a medicine cat where we come from."

"That's right!" Leafpaw mewed proudly. "Of course, I lost my right to being a priestess because me and Battlepaw…what did you say cats called it again Firestar?" she called to the ThunderClan leader. "Mated?"

Cinderpaw and Hollypaw let out shrieks of laughter, and Firestar glanced up sharply. Lightningstar and Leafpool looked at each other, then looked away blushing. Battlepaw looked half-amused, half-pained. The joy evaporated from his face and he hung his head, looking sullen. Lightningstar felt his heart twist with pity for the kit. Battlepaw and Leafpaw would always be the best of friends, but they'd never have what they did before. Especially now that Leafpaw chose the path of medicine cat.

"Yes, yes that's right," the ThunderClan leader replied, highly embarrassed.

"And you and Sandstorm mate, right?" Leafpaw asked giggling.

"You're correct," Firestar turned to Stealthystep and Lynxclaw groaning, "Kits, kits, kits. They say some of the most unexpected things."

Leafpool turned to Jayfeather and mewed sternly. "I hope you are showing Leafpaw the ropes on being a medicine cat apprentice."

"That's what I've been doing!" Jayfeather snapped. He rolled his eyes at Battlepaw and mewed, "She's always nagging me."

Leafpaw turned to Leafpool and asked, "Did you ever mate?"

Leafpool stopped laughing and Lightningstar thought he saw a flicker of sadness dance across the beautiful cat's face, but it cleared and Lightningstar thought he must've imagined it.

"No little one, we are medicine cats and we do not do such things," Leafpool replied crisply. She turned away from Leafpaw abruptly, and Lightningstar wondered what had gotten into Leafpool. He saw Jayfeather poke Leafpaw sharply with a paw and whisper in her ear, "Try not to mention mating to Leafpool. It's a very touchy subject for her." Leafpaw looked confused, but did not question her new friend. Lightningstar was flabbergasted. Did Leafpool regret being a medicine cat? Did she wish she could fall in love? Then Lightningstar wondered why he was worried about Leafpool. It was her business, and who was he to know true love, anyways?. He fell back to speak with Firestar, letting Gentleheart and Leafpool continue their conversation about herbs.

When the moonlit island came into their views, Lightningstar saw the familiar structure with its odd chariots he had encountered with Lynxclaw the day before.

"Firestar, what are those things?" he questioned in alarm.

Firestar let out a _mrrow _of amusement. "That, my friend, is called the Thunderpath, and the creatures that run on it are called Twoleg monsters."

Lightningstar nodded, satisfied. He turned to his warriors and mewed, "Now listen. We come here in peace tonight, with the illusion that we were sent by StarClan. If they try to drive us off, then we fight back. But I don't want anyone starting a fight, that means you Battlepaw," he added to the bristling apprentice.

"Let's just hope no one will fight," mewed Brambleclaw grimly. As Firestar trotted toward a small steam covered by a fallen branch, he followed with the rest of ThunderClan close behind.

"Keep behind us," he instructed. "The other Clans will be less likely to attack if we get there first and explain."

Lightningstar nodded as Firestar started to climb up onto the slippery branch that led to the clearing where the Gathering was held. The rest of his Clan followed with caution, careful to avoid falling in the ice-cold stream below the branch. When it was Lightningstar's turn to clamber up onto the icy branch, he did so with caution. Moving quickly but carefully, he finally reached the top of the branch and leaped onto the icy ground. Lynxclaw landed beside him gracefully, then Staelthystep followed, and soon the rest of his warriors were on the ground next to him. But what about the kits? How would they make it onto the island?

"Don't worry. Brackenfur and I will take care of the kits," Brambleclaw mewed. Lightningstar dipped his head gratefully and followed Firestar cautiously through the evergreen trees. Then, a powerful of many cats scent hit his nostrils. Some cats smelled like fish and water, some smelled of crowfood and reptiles, some smelled of the wind, and ThunderClan, Lightningstar already knew had a pleasant, leafy scent. As he neared the clearing where the cats were gathered, a chilling yowl pierced the still night air.

"I smell intruders!" the voice belonged to a she-cat. Her yowl set the other cats off.

"Intruders!

"Where are they?"

"Drive 'em off!"

"Stay here," warned Firestar over the yowling. He slipped into the clearing with his Clan. Lightningstar and his Clan obeyed Firestar and stayed hidden in the trees.

"Well Firestar, you're late," a huge black tom with jet-black paws drawled from his place on a long branch. "What took you so long?"

"Everybody calm down and-"

"And why is the intruders' scent on your fur?" an unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat queried critically.

"Please listen to me-"

"Did you have a run in with rogues?" A small brown tabby asked with concern.

"Yes and no, but-"

"Where are they?" growled a smoky black tom.

"Just listen to me-"

"Yeah, tell us where they are, and we'll take care of them," spat a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"WOULD YOU MOUSEBRAINS CALM DOWN AND JUST LISTEN TO HIM INSTEAD OF GETTING WORKED UP OVER NOTHING?" this was now Leafpool who spoke. Her eyes glittered dangerously and her fur was fluffed out as she stared the Clans down. Everybody quieted immediately.

From where he was hiding, Lightningstar let his breath out. He didn't know that his new friend had such a…fiery spirit.

Firestar flashed Leafpool a grateful glance and addressed the Clans.

"Do you remember, just a couple of days ago, when your medicine cats warned you of divine cats coming to bring a new dawn to the Clans?" Firestar began.

"I do remember that prophecy!" a blue-gray she-cat cried out. "They come from ancient times! She looked at Firestar excitedly. "Have they come?"

"Yes Mistyfoot, they have come," Firestar replied. The Clan cats gasped and began murmuring uneasily amongst themselves.

"Where are they, then?" growled Blackstar, the huge white tom with the jet-black paws. "Last time I checked, StarClan didn't seem to care for us at all."

Firestar ignored that comment, and turned in the direction of the trees where Lightningstar was hiding. "Come out, leader of DivineClan. Bring your Clan with you as well."

At Firestar's signal, Lightningstar lifted his head proudly with his Clan close behind him. He strode majestically to Firestar's side, the starlight turning his majestic pelt to flame. He gazed at the other Clan cats steadily. Some were eyeing his Clan with hostility, some gazed at his Clan with awe, but most of them just looked curious.

"What? That's not a Clan," spat Blackstar. "They look like a group of soft kittypets, if you ask me. Is that it, Firestar? Are you allowing more strangers into ThunderClan, and therefore staining the Clans' pure blood?"

Lightningstar sighed. He could tell already that ShadowClan was the Clan that liked to pick fights and only allowed pureblooded Clan cats within their ranks.

"Why don't you just shut up and find out for yourself?" growled Leafpool, and Ligfhtningstar admired the she-cat's courage. It seemed as if no other cat would dare talk to Blackstar like that. Blackstar pulled his lips back in a snarl, but remained silent. Lightningstar guessed that medicine cat's had that kind of power over leaders. Clearing his throat, he addressed the Clans.

"I am Lightningstar, leader of DivineClan and this is my deputy Stealthystep," he mewed, gesturing to the white she-cat that had crept to his side. "I don't recall what happened before I came here. All I remember is waking up in this desolate wilderness, and it felt like I had fallen from the sky. You see, you may not believe me and it's very hard to explain. But I ask you to listen with an open mind, forgetting for a moment what you believe and don't believe."

Lightningstar closed his eyes as he felt the Clans give him his full attention.

"I used to be a Twoleg before I was a cat," he explained. "And the same goes for all my Clan. However, we weren't ordinary Twolegs. We were gods and goddesses. We ruled over all mortal things and we could control the mortals' way of life. We were a lot like your StarClan, only we called our domain Mt. Olympus and it was located in Greece. I myself could control weather, and I was the god of thunder and lightning. We all had special powers like that. I was the ruler of gods and men, which is why I'm leader of the Clan now. As I've said before, Stealthystep is my deputy and we have ten apprentices. The apprentices weren't immortal like us, but they used to be heroes and one was even a demigod. But that's in the past now. My Clan and I can only use our powers for good, and we are no longer immortal. I have accepted this and I am ready to be a Clan cat. I have received my nine lives from StarClan, and from the rulers, Glacier and Wojtuso as well." He dipped his head and looked at the other Clans, seeing how they would react.

At first they just murmured uneasily amongst themselves, agreeing or disagreeing with each other. Finally, a small brown tabby tom that the other cats called Onestar stepped forward and mewed suspiciously, "If you were all Twolegs in your former lives, can we really trust you? After all, it was Twolegs who drove us out of our former homes."

"I have no such desire," retorted Lightningstar, flicking his tail.

Onestar still looked uneasy as he glanced at Barkface, his medicine cat.

"What do you say Barkface? Are they the prophesied Clan or imposters?"

Barkface glanced up at the bright and twinkling stars, then back at his leader.

"The stars are bright and twinkling," the old medicine cat declared. "StarClan has spoken their approval!"

"Very well," Onestar meowed. He dipped his head to Lightningstar. "I, Onestar, leader of RiverClan, accept you as the fifth lake Clan. I can't quarrel with StarClan."

"Well I can!" growled Blackstar, leaping from his sitting place and stalking up to Lightningstar threateningly. Lightningstar tensed, ready to spring if the ShadowClan leader attacked him.

"I've been losing my faith in StarClan," announced Blackstar, ignoring the other cats' gasps. "I hardly believe that they have the power to help us at all, let alone send us a group of softest kittypets for salvation. He glanced threateningly at Lightningstar and growled, "This pitiful cat who has the audacity to call himself a leader is lying! They used to be all-powerful Twolegs? They come from Greece and Mt. Olympus? I have never heard of such places before! Tells for kits, if you want my opinion!" he spat.

"All I ask is for you to give us a fighting chance," Lightningstar urged. I saw StarClan for myself. I heard the prophecy and I know what my destiny is! Drive us out now, and you've just lost your chance of a new dawn!"

"Tells for kits," Blackstar repeated stubbornly. "You also claim to have seen the rulers, but did you know that it is only medicine cats that can share tongues with them?"

"How would I even know what StarClan is or what the rulers names even are if I were not a truen Clan cat?" Lightningstar argued. "StarClan has explained everything to me! They said it was my destiny to bring a change among the four Clans!"

Blackstar turned his head away and glanced at the RiverClan leader. "Leopardstar, surely you don't agree with all this kit-talk!"

Leopardstar gazed back at Blackstar then turned to face Lightningstar. "I don't know what to think," she replied. Lightningstar saw her address her medicine cats briefly.

"Should we trust them?" she murmured very quietly.

StarClan has prophesized a very hard leaf-bare," Mothwing meowed slowly. "If they're going to send the prophesized Clan, it would make sense that they send them now, right when leaf-bare is just starting."

Leopardstar saw the sense in that and straightened up.

"But it's StarClan's will that there be only four Clans!" growled a smoky, black tom.

"But it's also StarClan's will that DivineClan be the fifth lake Clan!" countered Mistyfoot, a blue-gray she-cat and Leopardstar's deputy.

Leopardstar sighed at the arguing pair and said to Lightningstar, "My medicine cats have faith in you, and I accept you along with ThunderClan and WindClan. However, if you put one paw out of line, then we will not hesitate to drive you out."

Now everybody turned to stare at Blackstar with baited breath.

"I still won't accept them!" he hissed. He strided closer to Lightningstar until they were face to face.

"They," he spat, gesturing with his tail at the crowd of ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan cats, "might accept you. But I absolutely refuse to grovel down on my belly and pay tribute to you just because you're "the chosen Clan." Your Clan is not a real Clan, and you are not worthy of the title of "warrior." You have led a pampered life, but let me tell you kittypet: You're no longer an all-powerful god. If you're a true Clan cat, then I challenge you to prove it by beating me in a fight!"

The three Clans gasped, but ShadowClan looked amused. Only Littlecloud looked stricken.

"Blackstar," he cried. "It is not the will of StarClan that we fight at Gatherings! Surely, it's time to move on and accept them just like everyone else. I too, know that this is the Clan from the prophecy, so let it be!"

"Nothing is ever solved by fighting," agreed Barkface, nodding wisely.

But Blackstar ignored them and glanced contemptuously at the clear, starry sky.

"If StarClan doesn't want this kittypet fighting to prove himself, they sure aren't showing it," he sneered. "So what do you say kittypet? No lightning bolts, no powers. Just our teeth and claws!"

Before Lightningstar could reply, Battlepaw broke away from his place and bounded to Lightningstar's side.

"Lightningstar will rip your pelt to shreds!" he shrieked in anger. He'll rip your pathetic throat out! He'll turn you to crowfood! You make me sick, especially because you remind me of Agamemnon!"

"Who's that, one of your little kittypet friends?" Blackstar sneered.

"No, he was fat, stinky sack of wine just like you!" spat Battlepaw, turning on his heel and stalking back to his Clanmates. (**AN: **Sorry guys, I just had to add that! I couldn't resist!)

Blackstar's eyes turned black with anger and when he next spoke to Lightningstar, his voice changed from bored contempt to utmost loathing.

"If that little kit insists that you can beat me, then prove it," he spat, beginning to circle the DivineClan leader.

Lightningstar tensed. This was exactly what he had been dreading all night, and yet….

Anger filled him. Who did this pompous cat think he was, insisting that he was a liar and not worthy to be a warrior, let alone a leader? A familiar anger filled him, and Lightningstar recognized it as the anger he had felt as a god, burning with desire to punish his offenders, yet it was not quite that either. No, the adrenaline rushing through his veins and the desire to bring his wrath down upon Blackstar was an anger of a different sort. It was the anger that only wild animals feel before fighting each other: the desire for dominance. Blackstar had called him unworthy, but now Lightningstar yearned to sink his claws in that white pelt, and just show him who the better warrior was. He glanced up at the clear sky. Blackstar was right. It was as if StarClan were giving him permission to fight the arrogant ShadowClan leader, and it was _satisfying. _

"You're right," he stated calmly, circling Blackstar in turn. "I'm not a god anymore. I'm not a mortal demigod, or hero."

"But," he snarled anger filling him once again, "I'M AN ANIMAL!"

StarClan, Firestar, DivineClan, and all the cats around him forgotten, Lightningstar lunged at Blackstar with fire in his eyes. The cats around him gathered around eagerly, eyes glowing as they watched the ultimate warrior fight: the battle between two Clan leaders.

Blackstar was shocked, but not unprepared for the attack. Lightningstar slammed into him ripping a deep gash in his shoulder and throwing the ShadowClan leader to the snowy ground. But Blackstar was quick. Twisting out of Lightningstar's iron grasp, he kicked out with his hind paws and sent Lightningstar sprawling on his side.

Before Lightningstar could regain his footing, Blackstar had pinned him down and was clawing at his belly while ripping out tufts of red fur. Lightningstar yowled in agony, struggling desperately to break Blackstar's hold. Then he remembered a move Firestar had told him about before arriving at the Gathering. He went suddenly limp, and Blackstar let out a yowl of triumph while diving to sink his teeth in Lightningstar's fiery throat. But _whoosh!_ Lightningstar shot up like a bullet sending Blackstar flying.

So the kittypet does know how to fight," he panted. "Never mind you'll need to do a lot better!" And with that, he lunged at Lightningstar. The two toms got up on their hind paws, clawing each other's shoulders and wrestling each other to the ground. Lightningstar sank his teeth in Blackstar's ear, the taste of blood feeling him with a savage fury and determination. Blackstar yowled and struck Lightningstar across the face _hard. _Lightningstar hissed in pain as he saw stars. Backing up, blinded and dazed, he stumbled and lost his footing. In that moment Blackstar saw his chance and leaped into the air. His intention was to bring his weight crashing down upon Lightningstar and render him helpless. However, Lightningstar, though dazed, sensed what was coming and quickly set himself in a crouch. He had a distinct move of his own.

The moment Blackstar's paws brushed his pelt, Lightningstar shot up, ramming his head into Blackstar's ribs and hooking his feet into Blackstar's belly so that it flipped the tom over and sent him crashing to the ground. Lightningstar landed swiftly on his feet and striding over to Blackstar, he placed his full weight on the helpless tom and pressed his head into the ground.

"Now I think we understand each other," Lightningstar yowled. I _am _a warrior, I_ am_ leader, and we_ are _the Clan of the prophecy. And like it or not, you will treat us with respect and you _will _leave us alone!" He glanced threateningly at the other cats.

"Does anyone else wish to challenge me and see if I'm a worthy Clan cat?" he snarled. The cats around him vigorously shook their heads. They gazed at him with awe, curiosity, and a new respect. Lightningstar let Blackstar up.

"ShadowClan accepts you," he murmured, not looking at him. He then slunk in shame back to his Clanmates.

"I have no quarrel with ShadowClan," Lightningstar insisted. "So for StarClan's sake, don't give me a reason!"

Firestar bounded up to Lightningstar. "Great fight, Lightningstar," he murmured. "You certainly have proved yourself to be a Clan leader." He turned to face the Clans.

"Then it will be," he announced. "That DivineClan is the fifth lake Clan."

"Lightningstar! DivineClan! Lightningstar! DivineClan!" the cats lifted their voices in praise. Only Blackstar remained silent. He would not forget this.

"Thank you, all of you," Lightningstar replied, choked. He then turned away.

"The Gathering is officially over though the night is still young," announced Firestar. Let's take time to get to know our new ally. They still have much to learn, and we in turn have much to learn about them."

The cats murmured in eager agreement, and Lightningstar broke off to join in a conversation with Firestar, Graystripe, and Sandstorm. What he heard next made him truly happy.

"And that's why I'm proud to have him as mentor," Noblepaw was bragging to the other apprentices. "He will make me the best warrior there is with the way he fights!"

**Well that's it guys! Long awaited, I know, but I should have more up soon Well…sooner than last time. (grimaces) I'm starting to fall into writer's block again, so guys please review! It gives me inspiration and will enable me to continue. If you're going to flame, please keep it to yourself. Next chapter will include growing friendships, more BattlexHolly, and basically the Clans getting to know their new brethren. Otherwise Hasta la vista! (Until next time!):)**


End file.
